Realisation
by SailorMia
Summary: Usagi is deeply wounded in a battle and who is to stumble into her? well the one and only Mamoru of course! Realisation hits him. Not only secret identities but something else... Sorry for bad summary
1. Wounded

**AN: This is my most latest FanFic, my appologises to all those that wanted me to finished Nightmares And Sickness. Im trying to make up for it by doing this one. I hope you all like it. XxX**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sailor Moon screamed her attack "MOON TIARA MAGIC" And the youma crumbled to dust.

"Took your time didn't you! Gees!" Mars scowled

Sailor Moon turned to her and started arguing with her.

"SAILOR MOON WATCH OUT!" Luna screamed suddenly

Sailor Moon turned around from her argument with Sailor Mars and gasped. A huge mass of electrical energy was charging right towards her

"SAILOR MOON JUMP" Tuxedo mask yelled at her

She dived out of the way, but not quick enough as it hit her side and blew her into a wall behind her. She screamed as the piecing hot sensation filled her senses. Her back hit the wall with a crash and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily, instantly she covered her wound with her hand, refusing to let anyone see how heavily it was bleeding.

Everyone ran over to her, including the two cats.

"Usa-"Venus stopped realizing what she was about to call her. "Sailor Moon are you ok?" She continued.

Sailor Moon looked up staring at Venus in a daze

"H...Hai… im fine…" She said smiling reassuringly

"Are you sure? I saw the energy ball hit you directly in the side!" Jupiter said

"Im so sorry I couldn't get to you in time Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Mask's eyes were filled with guilt and worry.

Moon turned to look at him and smiled at him

"It's not your fault im such a ditz!" She said

"No Sailor Moon it's my fault! I shouldn't have argued with you…" Mars said bowing her head.

"Mars, I am fine! I just need some rest…"

"I'll scan you if you like Sailor Moon" Mercury said

"No!" Moon said a bit too quickly "Im fine honestly I just need some rest… I'll see you guys later…Luna you go with Jupiter…." She took one more look at Tuxedo Mask before getting up and walking away.

"Maybe I should go see if she's ok…" He said once she was gone

"Don't you dare" Mars growled "We still don't know if you're our enemy. Stay away from our friend"

Tuxedo Mask bowed his head, nodded and jumped onto the nearest rooftop.

Venus sighed deeply.

"He's in love with her Rei… must you continue to dis-trust him!" She asked

"Yes she must, Minako! We still don't know if he's friend or foul and until we know you will have to be cold with him" Luna said

"Come on let's go… I can hear the sirens in the distance" Mercury said


	2. Care

Sailor Moon stumbled into an alley way and fell to her knee's.

She looked down at her hand and found it covered in blood, the red blood seeping through her fingers made her feel weak.

She de-transformed and got up, using the wall to help her up.

She shakily walked out from the alley and made her way slowly home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her get hit…. I know she got hit…. I felt the pain….

Mamoru sighed. A familiar pair of meatballs snapped him out of his revive and he frowned

What is she doing at this late at night? He asked himself

Concerned washed over his features as he saw how limp her hair looked, dragging on the floor. He became even more concerned when he saw her almost collapse. He ran over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She looked around and the sudden swift movement made her dizzy as she started to loose her balance.

"Usagi-Chan are you ok?" Mamoru asked worriedly, using her real name without realizing.

She looked up at him and he gasped as the light in her eyes slowly faded.

She just stared at him as her legs gave way, Instantly Mamoru's arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Usagi-Chan!" He cried desperately, he suddenly gasped as he felt a wet and sticky substance cover his right hand, he balanced the dazed blonde his other arm has he raised his hand to see what it was.

He almost screamed when he saw the crimson blood soaking his hand.

"Usagi-Chan what the hell happened!" He asked. He never got a reply as the girl in his arms went deadly limp.

"Usagi-Chan!" He cried shaking her gently and bringing her up into a bridal carry.

He looked franticly around at the dark streets of Tokyo.

I need to stop the bleeding he thought to himself, running towards the only place he could think of, his apartment.

He ran inside the lobby, the security guards saw a flash of black and green whiz past and shrugged it off. Mamoru pressed the up button on the elevator over and over again, blood now soaking through his clothes as well as Usagi's.

"Come on damn it!" He cursed. The elevator beeped, and the doors opened, he ran inside and pressed the penthouse button over and over again.

He could fell the small girl in his arms turn colder by the minute. The elevator doors closed and he felt the small box drift upwards.

He sighed deeply, shifting Usagi's weight onto one arm; he raised the other one and stroked her deadly white face tenderly.

The elevator beeped again and the doors opened. He ran down the corridor and stopped at a white door and yanked the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and rushing inside, slamming the door behind him.

**AN: Well... Is it a gd beginning? A Bad one? Please Review xXx Im sorry about my spelling... xXx**


	3. A Bad Feeling

He gently laid her on the couch and ran out of the room, to get some bandages and dis- infectant, he ran back into the living room and gasped as he saw the red stained couch, soaking into the material and spreading fast.

"Usagi" He whimpered. He walked over to her, staring at how much blood there was when she suddenly groaned.

He snapped out his daze

"Usagi-Chan! Can you hear me?" He asked rushing forward sitting her up in his arms, blood damping his chest instantly.

He head fell back limp and he gasped.

"Right Mamoru, stay calm… you have to help her…. Stop the bleeding" he whispered to himself. He layed her back down gently and then put his hands on her top.

He blushed a deep red.

"Come on Mamoru, your planning to be a doctor…you're going to be doing this all the time…" He said to himself

Yes but it wont always be the person you're secretly in love with will it another voice said in his head

"Oh god" Mamoru cursed, he shut his eyes tight and lifted up her shirt. He slowly opened one eye, a flash of pink lacey bra; blood stained, came into his sight

"To high" he cursed lowering the top a little so only the wound was visible.

He looked deeply at it with his mouth wide open.

"How the hell did you get this Usagi!" He asked the unconscious girl infront of him.

He looked inside the bleeding wound, looking for dirt, but found none.

"This isn't going to stop on its own. I need to take her to the hospital…But why do I get the feeling I shouldn't do that?" He questioned himself.

He sighed deeply.

"Im a doctor in training…. I know how to do this…." He tried to convince himself. He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a long strand of nylon and a small needle.

He took a deep breathe.

"Here goes nothing…"

**AN: Firstly i'd like to say thank you to all the people that gave me a review. It means alot to me that you like my writing. Secondly, i am sorry that this chapter is short, i am in the middle of coursework which needs to be finished. i will try to update soon. Please bare with me. Thank you xXx**


	4. Fighting The Dark

He stared at the, now closed, wound. He let out a long deep breathe and picked up some cotton wool with the ani-septic on it. He cleaned all the dried blood of thoroughly and bandaged up the wound.

"1 problem down and loads more to go…" He whispered

He went out of the room and came back with a glass of water. He sat her in an up right position and he opened her small mouth, accidentally brushing her lip with his finger.

A jolt of electricity surged through him and he gasped.

What the hell was that he thought

He shrugged the feeling off and tipped a bit of water in her mouth, holding it shut.

She swallowed as he smiled worriedly.

He gently laid her back onto the couch and got her a blanket from a cupboard. Laying it on her softly.

"Mamoru" Usagi whispered in a horse voice.

He gasped and looked at her eyes. Still closed.

He lent over her and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

"Please be ok" He whispered and sat in the arm chair next to the sofa, watching her intently, eventually falling into a deep slumber

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malachite im getting impatient" An icy cold voice growled.

The general appeared infront of Queen Beryl and bowed.

"My deepest apologies my queen, but I believe our youma injured Sailor Moon. She is very badly wounded, from what I saw." Malachite bowed lower

The queen smiled evilly

"Good work Malachite. Attack as soon as possible, maybe we can get some energy without that twit in the way"

"Consider it done my queen" Malachite teleported away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi looked around her. Darkness was surrounding her. She whimpered slightly, feeling lost and alone. A sudden pull tugged her back and she swirled round only to see that she was being tugged into even thicker darkness.

"No" She whispered, turning around and running against the pull in the opposite direction.

"No" She whispered again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru jolted awake with a start.

His heart and soul ached, however he had no idea why. He felt like part of him was being stolen from him. He didn't like it.

Something made him look at Usagi. He looked at her peaceful face a sighed deeply.

"I have to call Motoki and see if he can get a hold of her parents" he said to himself picking up his phone. He entered in a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice said from down the phone

"Hi, it's Mamoru."

"Hi buddy, what's wrong you sound worried?" Motoki asked

"Well I have Usagi-Chan round mine. She hurt herself on the way home and I didn't want her parents to worry and because they trust you a I thought you could ring them for me and say she's with you…"

"Woah Mamoru! Hold up, firstly since when has she been Usagi-Chan to you and secondly Usagi's parents are away on a business trip. She's home alone for the week…"

"Oh. Ok, thanks Motoki" Mamoru said, avoiding the first question

"Why didn't Usagi tell you that?" Motoki asked

"She fell asleep a little while ago before I could ask her to…" Mamoru kind of lied

"Oh ok. Well if the girls ask for her I'll tell them she's with you, is that ok?" He asked

"Yea ok, cheers bud." Mamoru thanked him sincerely and hung up.

He turned to the unconscious girl lying on his couch and frowned at the troubled look on her face. He walked over to her and stroked her blood coated hair. She instantly soothed and Mamoru heard a light soft snoring. He smiled affectionately and sat on the floor, resting his arms on the sofa and burying his head In them, falling asleep promptly.

**AN: So theres chapter 4! hope you enjoyed it, keep the reviews coming in! a big smile creeps into my face when i see reviews my inbox xXx**


	5. Giving up

She was running. Running as fast as her legs could go. The pull was getting stronger. She was getting weaker. The light was getting further away. She wants to give up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she! The last time I spoke to her was the last battle. That was two days ago" Rei sighed to others.

All 4 scouts were sitting in the arcade hoping to run into Usagi.

"I don't know Rei… we've tried her at home…school's out for the summer so she can't be there, not like she would even go near there… We've tried Naru and everyone else she used to hang around with… what else can we do?" Makoto said

"Luna's getting frantic too… worried she's laying in a ditch bleeding to death. She blames herself you know…" Minako said in a trance

"Minako-Chan!" Rei scowled, shoving her lightly

"Sorry" She said bowing her head "I miss my twin" A few tears roll down her cheek

"If only we knew where she was…." Makoto said

"We could ask Motoki!" Ami said suddenly jumped up and ran over to the blonde at the counter, the others following her

"Motoki, you don't happen to know where Usagi-Chan might be, do you?" Ami asked politely. The other girls battered there eye lashes

Motoki chuckled lightly "As a matter of fact I do!"

Everyone squealed "Is she ok? Where is she?" Rei asked desperately

Everyone turned to her with disbelief, Rei turned bright red

"What? I can be worried to cant I?"

The others shrugged and turned back to Motoki

"She's at Mamoru's. He said she hurt herself on the way home about 2 days ago…I suppose that's where she still is… I hope them two get together" An evil glint formed in his eye as he walked off muttering.

Everyone stood with there mouths open.

"What if she's seriously hurt?" Rei said "We should go over there! He could also suspect something" She began to walk out of the door when Minako latched onto her arm

"Hold it!" She said "Something inside me says we can trust Mamoru with our secret…. And I think he will take care of Usagi-Chan if she's really hurt… it will be a chance for them to get together….We can't spoil it!" she said nearly shouting towards the end

Rei stared at her before starting to protest

"Minako-Chan's right Rei… Usagi's in good hands…" Ami said interrupting.

Minako and Makoto smiled while Rei grumbled

"Fine, we better go tell the cats" She said walking out of the arcade in a huff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light was coming closer. She was winning. Just a bit further. Come on Usagi. Just a bit further, it's closer…. Its nearly here come on just a bit further

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes slowly, the side of her stomach ached. A white ceiling came into view.

That's not my ceiling she thought. Memories of the battle flooded her memory. She remembered de-transforming then everything went blank.

She sat up slowly, wincing as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. The world before started to spin as she sat up, she held her head trying to steady it.

When her vision was clear she looked around. Tidy and plain were her first thoughts.

She looked around and nearly keeled over when she spotted Mamoru sitting beside her, with his head buried in his arms, snoring lightly.

"What in the world…" She whispered confusion over taking her.

Mamoru jolted awake suddenly.

He stared at Usagi and gasped

"Usagi-Chan your awake! How are you feeling?" He asked

"Other then utterly confused….Erm my stomach hurts… wait a second I should be dead by now…" She lifted up her blood covered top and saw the stitched up wound.

"You did this?" She asked staring into his eyes

He simply nodded.

"You fainted in my arms bleeding to death Usagi…" noticing how she winced when he said death

She remained silent, lowing her gaze to the floor

"Look, we'll talk about it later, right now you need to eat and drink something. You've been out for 2 days" He said getting up and setting her back down gently

An electric jolt shot through both of there bodies at his touch and Usagi gasped.

"Erm, you need to take it easy… I'll be back in a second…" He said shaking his head and walking out of the room

She touched her arm lightly where Mamoru held her. She smiled slightly, getting comfy under the blanket, secretly enjoying being with Mamoru.

A few minutes later Mamoru came back into the room with a glass of water and a couple of slices of toast.

He helped Usagi sit up and handed them to her, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you going to tell me how you got them wounds Usagi? Its not just that I found multiple bruises and cuts too…Please tell me Usagi…." Mamoru asked with pleading eyes

Usagi stared into them. Then sighed deeply

"I…I can't…." She said bowing her head

"Well then I hope one day you can trust me enough to tell me…" He said quietly

A tear rolled down her cheek as he walked out of the room.

I wish I could tell you Mamoru….I really do…But for now this is the way it has to be… She thought silently, finishing off her toast and water sadly.


	6. Trust

A few hours later Usagi used the arm of the sofa to help her up. She winced in pain as she rose.

"Hey Mamoru" She called "Where's you're bathroom?"

The young man walked into the room, he noticed her hunched over standing up and rushed to her side.

"Usagi you need to keep off you're feet! You lost a lot of blood"

"I know" She said, blushing "But I need to go to the bathroom" She turned a crimson red

Mamoru stared at her and chuckled lightly.

"Here, I'll help you get there" He said lifting her up into his arms. She gave a startled cry and clung onto him tightly.

"Don't drop me" She whimpered, some how already knowing he wouldn't, being in his arms felt strangely familiar she thought with a frown but shrugged it off as they reached a white door, he gently set her down on her feet, steadying her as she swayed.

"Will you be ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yep" She replied "you certainly aren't going to help me pee" She said opening the door and closing it behind her.

"I'll be just out here if you need me" He said. Five minutes later he heard the shower starting to run and sighed.

"Usagi you're ment to be off you're feet" He said to himself.

He sat on the floor waiting for the petite blonde to finish in the bathroom.

Around 15 minutes later sure enough Usagi came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped firmly around her. She smiled sheepishly at Mamoru's stern look.

"I had blood all over me…." She said battering her eyelashes

Mamoru sighed. "I better get you some clothes….Wait here" He ordered, walking further down the corridor and entering another white door, seconds later he walked out of the room with a t-shirt and some smallish short in his hands.

He handed them to Usagi and she thanked him and walked back into the bathroom.

When she came out again he grinned

His t-shirt came bellow her knees, however he couldn't see the shorts as the t-shirt was so long. She looked adorable.

He lifted her up again and layed her back onto the blood stained sofa.

Usagi noticed this and gasped

"Oh my god, Mamoru im so sorry…. I ruined you're sofa" She bowed her head "I never did thank you for saving my life" She said.

Mamoru lifted her face up with his index finger, forcing her to look at him. He smiled

"Don't worry Usagi-Chan! The stain will come out, trust me… and as for saving you're life, you didn't have to thank me. I'd hate to think what would have happened to you if I hadn't stumbled into you" He shuddered slightly

She looked deep into his eyes and sure sincerity. She smiled sweetly and layed down when a beeping noise came from her bloody jeans. She gasped, ignoring Mamoru's curious look and reached for her jeans.

"It's my pager" She lied, getting up and running to the bathroom, Mamoru at her tail, she locked the door before Mamoru could enter.

"Usagi what the hell is going on!" He shouted through the door

She ignored his calls and answered her communicator. Mar's face appeared, she never noticed Usagi's face.

"Girls there's a youma at Juban Park. We have to do this with out Usagi…" She said then faded out.

"Why can I hear voices" Mamoru shouted.

"I'll be right out Mamoru, I have a bad stomach…I'll be out soon…" she assured, getting her broach out of her sub space pocket.

"Moon prism power" She whispered, instantly a bright pink glow surrounded the room and in seconds Sailor Moon stood in the place of Usagi Tsukino.

Mamoru didn't have time to argue as he felt the familiar tug of Sailor Moon's transformation, strangely it felt closer than he expect. As if she was right beside him, but then it started to fade, so he transformed and followed the pull.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi leapt over rooftops, as fast as she could manage. Occasionally she would cry out in pain while in the air. The battle came into view and she jumped down onto the ground infront of the scouts, her legs gave way and she hit the ground with a thud, quickly getting up and regaining her posture.

The scouts gasped and the youma they we're battling looked shocked.

"Sailor Moon! Are you ok? How are you? Are you injured? We're have you been?" Venus ranted

Sailor Moon turned her back on the youma and faced the scouts, plastering on a fake smile.

"Im fine you guys. You know who is taking care of me very well…and yes I was badly injured we'll discuss it later after we dust this Nega Sleaze" She grinned at the flabbergasted faces of the scouts.

Tuxedo Mask watched curiously from a tree as Sailor Moon struggled to stand up let alone battle.

So she was greatly injured, and somebody's taking care of her… and the scouts haven't seen her since last battle….Things are starting to add up to one conclusion…

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the piecing scream from Sailor Moon as the youma kicked her in her wounded side. The stitches opened and her wounded started to bleed fiercely again.

Everyone gasped. The scouts and Tuxedo mask ran to her side.

"Im fine…" She said through gritted teeth. She reached for her tiara and sent it hurtling towards the youma with an angry scream.

The youma turned to dust and Sailor Moon sat on the ground with a thud.

"Sailor Moon…we'll take you home and Mercury can fix you up…" Mars said ready to help her up.

"No! I can't…. Mamo- I mean, you know who will get suspicious…" She said

Tuxedo Mask frowned curiously as he helped the petite blonde up.

"Sailor Moon you're wound is very severe you should get a doctor to stitch that up…" He said

"I cant do that, besides I have someone taking care of me that is kind of a doctor…" she said

"Sailor moon how are you going to explain you're stitches?" Jupiter asked

"I'll just say that I accidentally pulled them out…I suppose…" She bowed her head

"But you have to lie to him! Don't you dare tell him the truth Sailor Moon" Mars scowled.

"You should be off you're feet anyway" Mercury said. "We'll help you back to…Ahem… you know who…" She said.

Sailor Moon nodded thanked Tuxedo Mask and was lifted into Jupiter's arms.

They jumped onto the rooftops and out of site.

Tuxedo Mask sighed deeply

"Best I go see if Usagi-Chan is Sailor Moon" He ran home and de-transformed just in time for the bathroom door to open.

Usagi came out hunched over, holding her side, blood seeped through her hand.

"Mamoru… I pulled out the stitches accidentally…" she whimpered

Mamoru stared at her

She really is Sailor Moon. She couldn't trust me enough to tell me… he thought

"Ok Usagi…" He said lifting her up and carrying her to the couch where he stitched her up again and cleaned the wound.

"There you are…now get off you're feet and relax…" He said "I'll make us some lunch" he walked out the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days past since the battle and Usagi was confused at Mamoru's sudden coldness and distance towards her.

"Mamoru have I done something wrong or offended you in some way? Are you getting fed up with taking care of me because im healthy enough to go live on my own now…" Usagi asked one day, when he was picking up her left over breakfast.

Mamoru stared at her for a few minutes, staying silent when he suddenly said one word.

"No" He said turning his back on her and walking out of the room.

A few tears rolled down Usagi's cheek as she rose from her seat, favoring her side for a few seconds then gathered all her stuff (Mamoru went to her house and collected some of her things) into a bag. She scribbled down something on a note pad and left it on the sofa. She walked out of the door without another word.

Mamoru ran into the living room at the sound of the door shutting and instantly noticed the note, he walked over to it and picked it up, reading aloud.

Dear Mamoru,

Since I am well enough to take care of myself

I have decided to take the burden of taking care of me out of you're life.

I truly thank you for all you have done for me and im sure I'll bump into again soon.

Thank you again

Usagi xXx

Mamoru sighed deeply.

It hurts that you cannot trust me enough with you're secret, meatball head he thought sadly.


	7. Arguments

2 Weeks past and not once had Mamoru ran into Usagi. He was growing anxious; he needed to tell her that he new.

He was walking to the arcade, like he did every morning when the petite blonde he had been hoping to see bashed into him. She hissed slightly as it was her bad side.

"Sorry" She said looking up and spotting Mamoru

"Long time no see" He replied, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yea, I've been recovering… Ami-Chan's orders…" She bowed her head

"Usagi I've been meaning to talk to you…. "He said

"Hai…" She said

"Can we go somewhere that's, you know… so open?" He asked

At this she became curious, however nodded without fuss.

They walked to his apartment. After sitting down, getting comfortable he started…

"Look I know that you're Sailor moon… and I know how you got them wounds" He jumped straight into it.

Usagi stared wide eyed at him, with her small mouth in a small circle.

"W…What?" she stuttered

"I know you're secret and don't deny it I have plenty of proof… and you want to know the truth? It hurts that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me you're secret" he was nearly yelling towards the end.

Usagi shot up, anger boiling inside her.

"Excuse me but I have to protect my secret I can't just go round telling people! It could put my family and friends in danger!" she shouted

"We'll you could have told me! I was worrying about how you got that wound and I thought you trusted me!" He yelled back

"WE'LL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE SECRET EITHER DID YOU TUXEDO MASK!" She screamed at him

He gasped "Wha…When…How?" He stuttered

"About 2 and a half weeks ago… our last battle… when I came out of the bathroom you didn't ask one question about why I took so long… and little things that we're similar… they just added up…" Usagi said gritting her teeth

"So you have no right to sit there and tell me you're hurt for me not telling you my secret because you didn't tell me yours!" she spat

He stood up and glared at her "You never asked me! EVEN THOUGH I ASKED YOU!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT" She screamed at him

"WELL I AM HURT USAGI!" He shouted taking a step towards her.

"FOR GOD SAKE YOU'RE SO IGNORANT!" She yelled taking a step forward towards him, so that they were only inches apart.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arms and pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them he crashed his lips onto Usagi's, he felt her respond when suddenly she pulled back and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU MAMORU! YOU TELL ME I HURT YOU! WELL YOU HURT ME TO" She screamed before storming out of the door and slamming it behind her.

He feel on his knees and put his hand over the red print on his cheek.

"Usagi" He whispered helplessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi ran to Minako's house and knocked on the door. When Minako answered, Usagi collapsed sobbing on the porch.

"Oh my gods! Usagi, what happened?" She asked helping the blonde up and leading her inside.

Usagi explained everything

Minako gasped

"He's Tuxedo Mask? And he knows who you are? Oh my god AND HE KISSED YOU!" Minako breathed in disbelief

"I slapped him…" Usagi said bowing her head

Minako brought her into a hug. "Don't worry Usagi-Chan…everything will work out in time…. Listen to get you're mind off of it…. There's singing auditions being held for this show that's being hosted in Juban Park, in about 2 weeks I think…. You sooo have to audition Usagi-Chan! You're a great singer and you're just perfect for it! The audtions are tomorrow!" Minako rambled

Usagi stared at her

"I don't think I could sing infront of loads of people Minako-Chan… I can't even sing anyway" Usagi said

"Yes you sooo can! Don't even believe for one second that you can't sing!" Minako scowled "Pleaaasseee audition" She gave Usagi the puppy dog eyes

Usagi sighed "Fine" She caved

Minako squealed and jumped on Usagi. Laughter rang through the Aino house.


	8. Auditions

"Malachite you said she was INJURED" Queen Beryl yelled fiercely

"She's strong my queen, Stronger than I anticipated…" Malachite bowed

"You failed me malachite. Do not let it happen again" she spat

He bowed again "Thank you for you're generosity, I will not fail again, I have an idea to get rid of those scouts, I just need to make a plan…" He teleported out

"Motoki I am NOT singing!" Mamoru scowled the blonde dragging him

"Come on Mamoru! You've been depressed for ages now. Come on, you're a good singer… and just so you know… you're auditioning for the main male. You'll be singing with the main female for a few songs and dancing…when you get the part…" Motoki grinned

"No I won't because I won't be auditioning!" Mamoru said trying to turn back

"Yes you are, unless you want to get banned from the arcade…. Permanently" Motoki said with an evil glint in his eyes

Mamoru glared at his best friend, then sighed deeply

"Fine" he said allowing himself to be dragged. Motoki pushed him inside two oak doors.

"Good luck" Motoki put on his sweetest smile.

Mamoru just glared at him as the doors closed.

A few minutes later Mamoru came out of the same doors he went in looking dejected.

Motoki stood up from where he was sitting. "Well?" He asked

"I got the part, you happy now?" Mamoru asked, scowling

Motoki grinned "Did they say who the main girl is?"

Mamoru shook his head "But they have chosen someone…"

Motoki grinned "Right this causes for a free drink on the house!" He grabbed Mamoru's arm and lead him to the arcade.

RING, RING, RING, RING

Minako ran to her phone, picked up the receiver and jumped on her bed.

"This is Aino Minako, Who's speaking?"

"Minako, its Motoki…Did she get the part?" A deep voice said down the phone

Minako grinned

"Hai, did he get it?" She asked

"Yup"

Minako squealed "Well that's our bit out of the way… make sure it stays quiet… it has to be secret for our plan to work… its up to them now" She giggled and hung up.

"Watch out Usagi-Chan, you're about to realize how in love you truly are" Minako grinned evilly.

**AN: i appologise for this being such a small chapter, i was on a roll with the chapters and didnt want to keep you guys waiting xXx hope you have enjoyed the story so far xXx**


	9. On With The Show

"USAGI WAIT UP!" Minako yelled after the running blonde. Usagi was about to run into the arcade doors when Minako grabbed her arm and pulled her away

"What are you doing Usagi?" She asked

"Im telling Motoki that Im going to be singing infront of hundreds of people, ok?" Usagi asked

"It would be sooo much better if you make it a surprise Usagi-Chan! Imagine their faces when they see you on stage singing!" Minako giggled nervously, glancing behind Usagi to spot Mamoru sitting at the counter talking to Motoki.

"Oh my gosh! Good Minako-Chan! You're brilliant! But we need to make sure that he's there…" Usagi grinned and turned her back on Minako, walking casually into the arcade and up to the counter, ignoring the pained look on Mamoru's face.

"Hey Motoki!" Usagi chirped sitting down

"Hi Usagi, Haven't seen you in a while" He said getting a chocolate milkshake for the blonde.

"I know, I've been…. Erm busy… yea so anyway! Did you here about that show at Juban Park in a couple of weeks?" Usagi asked innocently.

Mamoru stared at her out of the corner of his eye; He was hurt when Usagi didn't even look at him.

"Yup I sure did…" Motoki replied, handing Usagi the milkshake.

"Cool, me and the girls are going, wanna tag along?" Usagi asked, fiddling with the straw.

"Well I was going with my girlfriend but we could meet up and go together?" Motoki said

"Oh great sounds like fun!" The blonde squealed "I better go tell the others" She jumped off her stool, with her milkshake in her hand and bounced over to her friends.

"I can't believe it! She never even looked at me!" Mamoru complained

"I thought you two hated each other? Or did something happen between you two?" Motoki asked

"Well I thought saving her life would have been enough…" Mamoru said, deliberately leaving out the Sailor Moon bit and the kiss.

"Don't worry bro, things will work out, I promise" Motoki grinned slyly as Mamoru looked him up and down suspiciously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks pasted in a blur. Usagi spent most of her days rehearsing, with the help from the girls, rarely going to the arcade or training.

"Luna stop nagging me! The shows tomorrow, im worried I'll mess up and trip on my face infront of everyone and all you can do is sit there and moan that I haven't been training for something I don't even want to do!" Usagi said

"Usagi you need to take the responsibility of being Sailor moon! That means training regularly!" Luna scowled

"We'll I'll start after this weekend, just let me have a teenage life first, please Luna!" Usagi begged

Luna sighed "Fine, but you're going to be training non stop for the rest of the school holidays"

"Fine" Usagi said "Now if you excuse me, I have a song to ace" She walked out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­DING DONG.

Minako ran down stairs as fast as she could. She opened the door to see Motoki, Reika and the other scouts apart from Usagi.

"Hey Minako, Is Usagi at the Park yet?" Motoki asked

"Hai, I ringed her about 10 minutes ago…" Minako grinned, running out of her door, yelling for everyone to hurry up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi took in a deep breathe. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly.

Her hair was up in its normal style, around the buns we're small red rose clips that shimmered. Her dress was red, It had no sleeves and the Bodice was a heart shape. The dress had small red sequins on it, making it shine.

Usagi nodded in approval and walked out of her dressing room. She heard the host announcing the song she would be singing. She sighed deeply and ran to the right of the stage as fast as she could. A random lady handed her a microphone and told her that she was on next. Usagi closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves.

Mamoru stepped out of his dressing room; he was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie.

"I can't believe Motoki talked me into this!" He sighed at his own foolishness, walking towards the left o the stage; a lady gave him a mic and told him he was on next. He nodded and thanked her, ready to go out and sing.


	10. Akward Moments

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, they mean so much to me. Because over the weekend i have had alot of free time i have updated quite often. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this stroy as much as i am writing it xXx**

The performers walked off stage, smiling at Usagi as they passed. She gave them a nervous wave. The presenter announced them, however not by name, and Usagi started to panic.

"Oh God" She cursed, the stage was dark as she began to walk on, her heels making small clicking sounds as she walked.

Mamoru walked onto the stage from the left, listening to the clicking of the mystery woman's heels. He wondered if he new her.

Instantly the audience grew silent and the spotlight turned on, shinning on them both brightly. Usagi looked to her left and almost choked when she saw Mamoru staring back at her.

Mamoru's eyes met with Usagi's.

Blue met Blue

Crystal met Midnight

Horrified met Shocked

Fire met Ice

The world stopped and the music played.

Mamoru gazed at Usagi as he started to sing.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you we're there beside me"

Usagi stared back as she sang

"Thought I was alone with no one to hold"

They sang together

"But you we're always right beside me.

This feelings like no other. I want you to knooow

That I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you dooooooo

And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like yoooouuu

So lonely before I've finally founnnndd what I've been looking foor"

They stared at each other as Usagi sang, ever so softly

"Oh Oooooo"

The music stopped and they continued staring at each other, until finally the audience started clapping fiercely, snapping them both out of there daze.

They faced the audience and bowed then ran off stage in different directions still in a daze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi didn't get a chance to look over her feelings because she had to get ready for her next performance.

After she changed her dress she ran out of the dressing room, searching for Minako, ready to grill her when she bashed into a hard chest.

She gasped and looked up to see familiar blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Sorry" She whispered, staring into his eyes.

He nodded, staring into her crystal pools of delight.

They we're snapped out of there daze by the load claps from the stage and Usagi blushed

"That's my cue" She said, running towards the right of the stage.

Mamoru smiled lightly, going to the left ready to watch her.

A stool sat in the middle of the stage and Usagi glided gracefully over to it, sitting on it with a microphone in her hand. Her golden dress made her glow with a radiance so pure Mamoru had to smile at the angelic sight before him.

A slow melody began to play.

She started to sing, gazing at the crowd.

"I still here your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Because every time we touch I get this feeling"

She turned her gaze on Mamoru. There eyes locked.

"And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

Need you by my side.

Because every time we touch I feel ecstatic

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

Want you in my lifeeeee"

Usagi ripped her gaze away from his reluctantly and sang to the crowd

"Your arms are my cast though your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

Oooooh the good and the bad times

We've been through them allllll

You make me rise when I faaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll"

"Coz every time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

Need you by my side

Coz every time we toooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuchhhhh

Every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heartbeat so?

I can't let you go

Want you in my life"

She turned back to Mamoru and smiled slightly, singing softly

"Every time we touch I get this feeling

Every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last

Need you by my side

Coz every time we touch I feel ecstatic

Every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel heart beat so?

I can't let you go

Want you in my lifeeeee"

She bowed her head and the stage went dark.

Everyone clapped as hard as they good, cheering loudly and wolf whistling.

Usagi ran off stage, avoiding Mamoru as much a possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako smiled widely

"They are sooo in love!" She giggled

The other grinned

"It's so obvious now…. They have to admit it to themselves!" Makoto said

"Wonder what's happening back stage…" Motoki said

"We'll find out how pissed they are, there signing together next…" Ami stated, smiling.

The others grinned evilly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was sitting on her stool in her dressing room, focusing on breathing and going over how much of an idiot she was for falling for Mamoru.

The door opened and Mamoru walked in, Usagi gasped, jumping up instantly glaring at him.

"Do you mind? I could have been getting changed!" Usagi spat

"Usagi-Chan we need to talk" Mamoru said, ignoring her comment.

"No we don't, now get out of here!" She scowled, starting to shove him towards the door.

"If you hate me so much why did it seem you we're singing that song to me! I feel a connection between us Usagi! Cant you feel it to?"

Usagi stopped and stared at him. "Get out" She whispered

"Wh…what?" He asked not sure if he heard correctly

"I SAID GET OUT" She shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face, She turned her back on the door and slid down it, crying.

On the other side of the door Mamoru sighed. He ran off towards his dressing room to get ready for his next song- With Usagi.


	11. This Could Be The Start Of Something New

It was time. Usagi stepped out onto the stage, not looking at Mamoru once; he was standing facing the crowd ready. She walked up to her microphone, looking straight at the crowd and took a deep breath.

The music started and Mamoru sang, looking at Usagi, she still ignored him

"Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything could happen when you take a chance"

He looked at her and saw that it didn't look like she was about to sing, so he turned around ready to walk off when he heard and angelic sound. He turned back round and stared at Usagi

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened by heart to all the possibilities Oooooo"

Usagi felt Mamoru's eyes burning into her, she gave in and finally faced him still singing

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way but right here tonight" she closed her eyes

They both sang as one

"This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right to be here with you Oooo and now looking in you're eyes I feel in my heaaaaaarrrtttt the start of something new" Usagi opened her eyes and gazed at Mamoru

Mamoru smiled at Usagi as he started to sing alone

"Oooooh Yeaaaaa. Now who would ever thought that Oooo we'd both be here tonight"

Usagi smiled back as she sang strong

"Oooooh Yeaaaaa and the world looks so much brighter Oooooh if you're by my siiiddeeeeeeeee"

Mamoru finally grinned as they both sang

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way, I know it for real, this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you Oooooh and now looking in you're eyes I feel in my heaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttt the start of something new"

Mamoru grabbed the mic with two hands and sang alone

"I never new that it could happen till it happened to meeeee, Oooo yeaaaaa"

Usagi done the same as she sang alone

"I didn't know it before but now it's easy to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Oooooh YEAAAA"

They never took there eyes away from each other as they both sang together strongly

"It's the start of something new; it feels so right to be here with you Oooooh and now looking in you're eyes I feel in my heaaaaaarrrtttt that its the start of something new, it feels so right"

Usagi sang loud and proud

"To be here with yoooouuu"

Mamoru grinned widely as they both sang

"And now looking in you eyes I feel in my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarttttttttt the start of something new. The start of something new. The start of something neeeeeeewwwwwwww"

The music stopped and the audience applauded loudly, whistling and cheering. Usagi could see Minako and the girls grinning with a knowing look in there eyes. Usagi couldn't stop smiling as Mamoru led her off stage hand in hand.

When they reached the backstage area Mamoru turned round to look at Usagi. Her smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Please don't tell me to go away and shut me out of you're life Usagi…" He trailed off, avoiding her eyes.

Usagi lifted her small hand and turned his chin gently so he was looking at her.

"Im not going to Mamoru…." She smiled slightly

"I've lost to many people I care about Usagi, im not going to loose you. I couldn't stand it if I lost you…." He continued "I don't know why you pushed me away… im usually the one that pushes, and at first I did push but you kept bouncing back and I gave up…"

Usagi gazed at him, his eyes showed hurt, fear and hope. She sighed deeply.

"I pushed you away because I was scared of all the feelings I was getting…" She confessed.

"I feel a connection between us Usagi-Chan and its strong…." He said, staring into her crystal eyes.

"I feel it too" She said bringing him into an embrace, resting her head on his chest lightly. His arms went round her small waist.

"Im in love with you Usako, Sailor Moon." He sighed quietly

Usagi's eyes widened and she pulled out of his embrace far enough to see his face.

She saw sincerity and fear in his eyes. She squealed and buried herself deep into his arms again.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan!" She cried happily

Mamoru smiled, resting his head on her golden hair and sighing happily, enjoying the deep embrace they shared together.

Usagi pulled away from his arms far enough so there lips we're inches apart.

Mamoru closed his eyes and edged his lips closer towards hers.

"Ahem" They both heard, they snapped open there eyes and pulled apart reluctantly.

"You're on in 10 minutes Mr.Chiba" A middle aged woman said, tapping a pen on her clip board.

They both turned bright red and Mamoru cleared his throat

"Thank you" He said. When the woman walked off the two burst into fits of laughter

"Did you see her face?" Usagi giggled, Mamoru couldn't answer because he was laughing so much. Usagi giggled at Mamoru.

After they both calmed down a bit, they regained they posture, still panting slightly

"You better go get ready. See on stage later" She winked at him and walked away without turning back.

Mamoru grinned and jumped up and down. He was as giddy as a school boy; he skipped to his changing room.


	12. Kidnapped

**AN: Sorry its been so long since i last updated, i've been extremly busy, i kind of rushed this because i didnt want to keep you guys waiting. Thank you for all the reviews so far xXx here's the next chapter, hope you like it - xXx**

The music started and Mamoru jumped onto the stage energetically, smiling.

"I don't wanna pretty face, I don't just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold, I wont let another minute go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful soul"

He lowered his mic and looked towards the crowd; he spotted the girls and Motoki grinning like Cheshire cats. He could have sworn Motoki and Minako winked at him. He chuckled lightly before turning towards the right of the stage and spotting Usagi's head peeking through the curtain, smiling. He smiled back staring at her as he sang

"I know that you are something special, to you I'll be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you see the heart in me. I don't wanna another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase, you're the I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful sooouuulll, you're beautiful soul, yeaaaaaaaah"

He turned his gaze back to the crowd

"You might need time to think it over, but im just fine moving forward. I'll ease you're mind, if you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry come on lets try"

Mamoru stared to walk around the stage singing, every now and again smiling at Usagi, his eyes we're sparkling in the spotlight.

"I don't wanna another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful sooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllll"

He spun around, ending up facing Usagi, he sang to her.

"Am I crazy for wanting you, baby do you think you could want me to, I don't want to waste you're tiiimmeee. Do you see things the way I do, I just wanna no if you feel it to, there is nothing left to hiddddddddeeeeee.

I don't wanna another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and you're beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and you're sooouuulll I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and you're beautiful sooouuulll ooooooh, you're beautiful sooouuulll yeaaaaaaaah."

He sang softly

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaah, you're beautiful soul, yeaaaaa, yeaaeeeyeaaaeeeyeaaaaah"

The spotlight turned off and the stage went pitch black. The audience applauded loudly.

Usagi let out a deep breathe and grinned to herself, she ran down the hallway and into her dressing room.

Mamoru walked casually from his dressing room to the left of the stage. He watched the present performers bow and be praised. Now it was his and Usagi's turn to end the night.

"Now folks, im sad to say that the night is coming to an end. To end this wonderful night our best performers, Usagi and Mamoru will be closing the night. Thank you all for coming and we all wish you the very best"

The host walked off to the left of the stage, smiling at Mamoru

"Break a leg" She said before walking off.

Mamoru smiled after her and then walked out onto the stage. The stage was pitch black, all that could be heard was the tapping noises of somebody's heels walking up towards the mic.

"Usako?" Mamoru whispered reaching at a hand. In return he felt a small warm hand take his own. He new it was his new found love and he smiled warmly. The spotlight softly started to shine on the two lovers.

Mamoru gasped and let go of her hand in shock when he saw Usagi. She was wearing a gorgeous shade of silver-white dress. The back of the dress leaves the top half of her back exposed and covers the rest. It has no sleeves, just a tie to go around her neck. It ended just above her knees.

Her hair was completely down but clipped up at the side with sliver heart clips that sparkled in the spotlight, it was like a blonde waterfall completely surrounding her, bathing her in golden glory.

Everyone was mesmerized by her beauty. She smiled sweetly and the music began to play.

Usagi sang to Mamoru

"We we're strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming of what we had to go through, now here we are, im suddenly standing at the beginning with you"

Mamoru threaded his fingers through Usagi's and he sang to her.

"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected, what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you we're there to remind, this is the starrrrtttt"

They both looked towards the crowd and sang as one.

"And life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with yoooouuu"

Usagi turned to Mamoru and sang

"We we're strangers on a crazy adventure"

Mamoru smiled as he sang

"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true"

They both sang

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you. And Life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with yoooouuu"

"New there we're somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark, now I know my dream will live long, I've been waiting so long, nothings gonna tear us apaarrrttt. And lifeeeeeeeeeee is a road that I wanna keep going; love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with yoooouuu"

Mamoru sang

"Yeaaaaa eeeeee yeaaaaaaaah"

They both sang

"Life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing oooonnnnn"

Usagi grinned and looked at the crowd, signing

"Starting out on a journey"

They both sang

"Life is a road that I wanna keep going; love is a river I wanna keep flowing, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginningggggg with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Usagi sang softly

"Yoooouuu"

The music slowly faded as did the spotlight. The audience screamed, clapped and whistled

The spotlight came back on and Mamoru and Usagi we're standing beside one another smiling. Usagi lifted the mic up to her mouth.

"That's the end of tonight's show; we all hoped you enjoyed it, lets bring out the cast!" Usagi grinned

"Mia Renolds!" A short blonde haired girl came out and stood beside Usagi, grinning. The audience clapped.

"Sean Jacobs" Mamoru called. A tall, brown haired boy with freckles came out of the left of the stage and stood beside Mamoru. The audience clapped louder.

"The inseparable lovers, Charlotte and Michael" Usagi giggled as the blushing couple came out and stood beside Usagi. The audience applauded louder.

"And last but not least, Rachel and Claire!" Mamoru announced, A girl with jet black hair came out first with a short, ginger girl behind her. They stood next to Mamoru, blushing fiercely, the audience clapped.

Sean stole the mic off of Mamoru

"But I think we're forgetting the main two people in this show that made this night wonderful. Give it up for Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba!" The audience leapt out of there seats clapping violently and cheering wildly.

Usagi blushed a crimson red and Mamoru smiled sheepishly, wrapping an arm around Usagi, pulling her close. The audience cheered louder when he done this.

Usagi spotted the gang in the front giggling.

She was about to announce goodnight to the audience when an explosion blasted the exit door of the theatre and Malachite burst through it with several youma's. Immediately the crowd started to scream and run around apart from the scouts and Mamoru.

Mamoru glared at the bleach blonde and felt Usagi disappear out of his arms. He followed lead and ran and hid to transform.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE SAILOR SCOUTS" Malachite shouted "OR SOME PEOPLE WILL START TO GET HURT" Malachite loomed over Motoki and Reika. "Hmmm, you two will do" He said before ordering a Youma to attack them both

"NO" 4 girls screamed leaping infront of them

"If you want them you're going to have to get through us first, Blondie" Rei growled

"Sailor Mar's I do not think you're in the position to act all noble…" Malachite said

Motoki and Reika gasped in awe while the scouts tensed, going pale.

"She's not Sailor Mars! Don't be so stupid, she's just a teenager" Ami said, trying to cover it up

"Nice try Mercury but I know all of you're identities, including Sailor Moon's" Malachite grinned "I believe her name is…Usagi Tsukino…" He continued

Again Motoki and Reika gasped

"STOP RIGHT THERE MALACHITE." A voice said. Everyone looked up towards the stage and saw Sailor Moon in her pose; she jumped off the stage but tripped and landed on her bum.

"Oww" She muttered getting up

Motoki's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Minako saw this and new that Motoki new the truth.

"Sailor Moon what a pleasure it is to see you, and where is cape boy?" Malachite asked "He should be with you now that you know each other's identities"

Moon gasped

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Simple really, I had a shadow youma follow you after the last battle, it's been spying on you ever since. Now to take my plan into action" Malachite lunged for Sailor Moon and grabbed her arm, lifting them both high into the air

"OWWW GET OFF ME YOU CREEP" Moon kicked and punched and yelled

"Usagi-Chan!" The scouts yelled, they looked at each other and nodded

"MECURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"SCOUT POWER"

Motoki and Reika closed there eyes with the intensity of the transformations. When they opened there eyes they saw the sailor scouts in the place of the four teenage girls he knew so well.

They gasped.

"LET GO OF OUR LEADER MALACHITE" Jupiter warned

Malachite smirked, when suddenly a rose hit his hand where he was holding Sailor moon, he dropped her and Moon fell, screaming.

Tuxedo Mask leapt forwards and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked, he received a nod in return and he gently set her onto her feet.

"Malachite, eat moon dust" Sailor moon said "MOON TIARA ACTION" She threw her tiara at the general, however it burst into tiny bits before it reached him.

"WHAAAAT!" She shrieked

Malachite grinned, without warning he threw a sharp pointed crystal at Sailor Moon's back, she didn't see it, however, Tuxedo Mask did. He leapt forward and pushed Usagi out of the way. He cried out as the crystal ripped through his shoulder. He fell onto the ground

"MAMORU" Motoki yelled running towards him, as did everyone else

Sailor Moon lifted him into a sitting position.

"No" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes

"Im ok" He said in a hoarse voice, trying to get up

"Not for long you won't be, there's a poison inside that crystal that slowly kills you. You will be dead in matter of minutes" Malachite grinned

"NOO, YOU BASTARD" Usagi screamed "MOON TIARA ACTION" She threw her tiara at Malachite, it hit his arm and he yelled in pain.

"Touché, Touché, Sailor Moon." He said smirking, holding his arm close to his chest.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees and hugged Mamoru, as a sweat broke out on his forehead and he struggled to keep awake

"Mamoru please stay awake, please fight this" Motoki pleaded

"Mamo-Chan, I love you so much, stay awake for me please…" Sailor Moon pleaded.

Mamoru looked at his angel. He smiled, raising a weak hand and stroking her cheek.

"I…Love…You…Too" he whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

"NO MAMO-CHAN WAKE UP" Sailor Moon shook him

"It's no use, only we have the antidote" Malachite raised his good arm and Tuxedo Mask disappeared

"NOO MAMO-CHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM, WHERE IS HE" Sailor Moon screamed

"He's with the negaverse now" Malachite grinned and teleported away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sailor Moon sobbed

"We'll get him back Usagi, don't worry…" Venus bent down and hugged her sobbing best friend

Motoki stared at the spot his best buddy had been laying just seconds before

"I am afraid their memories will have to be erased" A voice said. Everyone gasped and turned to see Luna and Artemis walking towards them, they looked sad. (AN: Ahh thought I forgot about them didn't ya)

Luna looked at her sobbing charge and bowed her head.

"Motoki, Reika… by the time we finish, you will have no memory of this" Artemis said

Motoki and Reika stared at the two talking cats, not believing there ears

"That cat just talked!" Motoki whispered

"The Luna Mind Meld" Luna said, a bright beam came from her crescent moon to Motoki and Reika's heads. When she was finished both of them got up and walked out silently without another word.

"Where are they going?" Jupiter said

"To bed" Luna replied "Now about the problem at hand…. I think we need to get out of here"

Everyone nodded and Jupiter lifted the sobbing Sailor Moon into her arms and they all went to the temple, to discuss how to get Mamoru back.


	13. Trying To Cope

**AN: Fast update hey people!! Hehehe i think i deserve a medal for that!! Mwa ha ha ha ha. Thanks for all the reviews everyone xXx **

"I say we burst into the negaverse and bust him out, there's no telling what there doing to my poor Mamo-Chan" Usagi's eyes started to well up.

Minako looked at her friend sympathetically, bringing her into a hug.

"Rei-Chan, any visions yet?" Artemis asked Rei

"The great fire is showing me nothing" Rei sighed and slumped back onto a cushion

"I vote, we use Usagi's plan" Makoto said punching her hand with her fist

"Absolutely not, for one we have no idea where the entrance to the negaverse is and secondly its suicide! We no nothing about the negaverse and who's inside it, we could be walking into a trap full of a billion youma's!" Luna said

Everyone sighed

"They planned to take Mamoru, they new he would dive infront of Usagi and save her, they planned it" Minako said suddenly

"Yes, I believe that is correct Minako!" Ami said, typing away on her computer

"Ami-Chan what are you doing?" Rei asked

"Trying to find the where abouts of the negaverse. It's a start…I guess…" Ami replied

"Well even if Ami does find the entrance we cannot just go barging inside without a plan" Luna said

"Well then what can we do!" Makoto asked

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait…." Artemis said bowing his head

"Wait for what exactly! I can't take this! The love of my life is in the hands of OUR enemies and all you can do is sit here and wait for them to spring there surprise on us! There could be torturing him right this second he could be slowly bleeding to death! I CANT TAKE THIS" Usagi cried, and ran out of the room.

Minako got up to follow her when a gentle hand held her shoulder; she turned around to see Ami looking at her softly

"Let her go, she needs to be alone" She said quietly, Minako nodded at stared at the door her best friend had just ran out of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi ran as fast as she could, tears were pouring down her rosy cheeks, the wind was hitting her face and her hair was blowing behind her violently. She ran and she ran, not knowing where she was going.

She stopped feeling exhausted and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Mamo-Chan, where are you! I need you here with me; I need you to hold me!" She cried desperately, a thought struck her and she gasped

"The bond" She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the bond that connects both her and Mamoru. She felt a dark evil push her back and she snapped open her eyes, gasping for breathe.

"What was that? Why have I got the feeling you are not my Mamo-Chan Anymore?" More tears rolled down her face onto the stone cold ground below her.

"Mamo-Chan! I hurt so much without you, where are you! I need to feel safe, I don't feel safe" She wrapped her arms tightly around her and sobbed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week pasted by, no news about Mamoru was heard, no youma attacks, Usagi spent her days in her bed, shutting her self away from the world, they had 4 more weeks of vacation left, 4 more weeks till her parents and brother get home. She was alone. Helpless, lost in her own sorrow.

She cried all day, everyday until one faithful morning her communicator started to beep.

"Usagi-Chan that was Ami-Chan on you're communicator, Tokyo needs you're help" Luna said nudging the weeping girl in her bed.

"Let somebody else do it. Im not good enough to save this city, I couldn't save one guy how am I ment to save the city" Usagi cried turning over so her back was facing Luna

"More people will get hurt if you do not try. Do you want innocent children to be killed?" Luna asked, anger rising inside of her

"Of course not, but what can I do. Im weak, pathetic and a wimp" Usagi sniffed

"You are Sailor Moon and you will get up and go to the Juban nursery to save them poor children!" Luna pulled the quilt off with her teeth and scratched Usagi's arm lightly

Usagi yelled with shook and jumped out of bed. Her eyes were red a puffy, her hair was greasy and knotted, her nose was bright red and she had tear stained tailing down her cheeks.

"Transform Usagi-Chan!" Luna said

Usagi nodded dejectedly "Moon prism power" she said

Nothing happened

Luna stared at Usagi then at the brooch

Usagi chucked her brooch at the wall and then fell onto her knees, crying.

"I can't do it Luna, I can't be Sailor Moon, I don't want to be Sailor Moon" Usagi sobbed

Luna sighed and nuzzled her charge.

"Usagi please, believe in yourself, people need you! You need to believe in yourself, I do! I believe in you" Luna cried, her eyes welling up "Don't loose faith Usagi-Chan! We'll find him and we'll save him!"

Usagi's slender hands shook as she reached out for the brooch that was lying beside her. She raised it above her head slowly, shaking slightly.

"MOON PRISIM POWER" She cried, pink filled the room and Sailor Moon took the place of Usagi.

"Well done Sailor Moon! Now let's save some children" Luna cried in triumph, jumping out the window, Sailor Moon close behind her.


	14. Im Coming

**AN: Woah! im on a roll! two quick updates! mwa ha ha ha ha. Enjoy xXx**

Sailor Moon jumped over rooftops with Luna in her arms, leaping towards the nursery as fast as she could. When she reached the final rooftop she peered down, an ugly Youma was lifting up children and sucking the energy out of them. Anger burnt up inside the young warrior; suddenly she spotted a man in a black tuxedo, cape, hat and a white mask.

Sailor Moon gasped.

"Luna…am I dreaming?" Sailor Moon breathed

Luna looked around the battlefield and gasped

"This is real life alright Usagi-Chan! But wait for backup! The girls are on there way! It could be a trap" Luna warned

"I can't wait that long I have to find out now!" Sailor Moon set Luna on the roof and jumped down.

"MOON TIARA ACTION" She hurtled her tiara at the youma so it dropped the children and yelped in pain, tending its arm gently.

Moon turned to the masked man that had his back turned to her

"Mamoru?" She asked uncertain if her eyes were lying to her.

"Yes Sailor Moon?" He replied.

Something about his voice made Usagi shiver but Usagi ignored it

"It's really you! I thought the negaverse had done something terrible to you!" Tears poured down Usagi's face as she breathed sighs of relief. She took a step forward.

Tuxedo Mask slowly turned around to face her, he chuckled coldly, evilly.

Sailor Moon gasped and stepped back

"They wouldn't do something terrible to me Sailor Moon! They healed me! Helped me see what kind of world this is and what kind of filth live in it" He spat reaching out and punching Usagi square on the jaw, she was knocked back onto the floor.

She held her jaw tenderly, eyes showing betrayal, sadness and anger

"You're not Mamoru" She spat getting up "The Mamoru I know would never hit me"

"Well im not the Mamoru you know anymore am I? Duh" The evil tux replied

Sailor Moon's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Awww does ickle Sailor Moon want her mother?" He mocked

The tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"My job here was to eliminate you now its time for me to complete my mission for my queen"

He jumped up into the air, summoning a sharp steal tipped rose; he threw it at the sobbing warrior.

She refused to move. She didn't want to live anymore. She was alone.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"

Ice froze the rose and it feel to the ground with a clatter.

4 scouts and 2 cats jumped infront of Sailor Moon protectively.

"Back away Mamoru!" Mars warned

"Rei! You wouldn't hurt you're friend would you?" Tuxedo mask grinned coldly

"You're not our friend anymore!" Jupiter spat

Venus stepped behind the scouts and knelt infront of her crying friend. She said nothing but pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Seems like I've lost this battle! But be warned girls, I will not loose the war. See you around Usako!" Tuxedo Mask smirked cruelly and teleported away in a wisp of black smoke.

Sailor Moon broke down into choked up sobs.

"Shhh" Venus whispered into her ear, rubbing her back softly, both of the cats nuzzled Sailor Moon gently, trying there best to comfort her. The scouts watched helplessly as there leader feel apart.

"Ahem, excuse me… but my arm is all better now… if you would… I would like to finish this battle" They youma tapped mercury on the arm.

Mercury slapped the youma around the face and scowled at it then she sighed deeply

"Very well" she muttered "Wait a second" She ordered the Youma. The youma tapped its foot on the ground impatiently and folded its arms. Mercury turned to there leader

"Sailor Moon, do you think you could handle dusting this creep?" She asked softly

Usagi got up, shrugging off Venus and the cats. She stepped through the crowd and walked roughly towards the youma with her head down.

She walked right up to it and the scouts stared at her in awe.

"MOON TIARA ACTION" She screamed as loud as she could, she put all her sadness and anger into the small weapon and hurtled it as hard as she could at the youma.

The youma instantly crumpled into dust without time to yell in pain.

Sailor Moon simply turned around and looked at the scouts

"Temple time then" She said simply then jumped off onto the rooftops

The scouts stared after her

"Woah! I've never seen her handle her power like that before…" Jupiter muttered

"You're powers are controlled by you're emotions…Usagi has a lot of emotions right now…" Artemis said for the first time since they arrived.

"Lets go" Mars picked up the cats and followed Usagi to the temple, the others close behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the negaverse wanted Mamoru so they could brain wash him!" Minako concluded

"It would seem so…" Ami nodded

"There doing it to weaken Usagi! That's why they took the most important person in her life, to get to her, to weaken her!" Makoto said glancing at their spaced out leady sympathetically

"We need to think of a plan to bring him back to our side" Artemis said

"Come on girls concentrate, try to think, there must be a way" Luna pushed

"I bet the Moon Princess could do it" Rei muttered

"Yes Rei, she most likely could, but we haven't found her yet have we!" Luna said

"Ami-Chan, have you found there base yet?" Usagi's quiet voice was heard

Everyone looked at there leader

"Hai Usagi-Chan, but we don't…" Ami started but was cut off by Usagi

"Where is it?" She said in a demanding tone, everyone looked at Usagi with shocked expressions

"It's in Tokyo…" Ami said

"Where" Usagi said, looking straight into her eyes

"That building next to the doctors surgery… but Usagi-Chan its to dangerous to go in there without a plan" Ami said quickly

"I know, don't worry" Usagi smiled slightly

All the other scouts stared at Usagi. They were worried. What was she up to?

"You know what, im tired of all this thinking, let's go to the arcade and have a milkshake!" Minako proposed, trying to lighten the mood

"Im up for that!" Makoto said getting up, everyone except Usagi followed suit

"Come on Usagi-Chan! It'll get you're mind off it for a while" Minako said smiling, holding out her hand to her best friend.

Usagi got up herself and put on a small fake smile

"No thanks guys, im zonked out, I think im gonna go home and get an early night. I'll catch you all later" She said then she ran out of the door. Everyone stared after her helplessly.

Usagi ran as fast as she could

Don't worry Mamo-Chan, I will save you, im coming she thought


	15. No Turning Back

She kicked open the door and walked inside shutting it behind her.

She held her hand in the air and shouted her transformation

Pink ribbons and white feathers embraced her body, turning her into the famous warrior, Sailor Moon.

She sighed

"How am I going to get into the negaverse? I can sense so much evil here but I just don't know how to get into it, and undetected!" She kicked a filing cabinet with frustration.

After minutes of pacing she sat down with defeat. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"It's a long shot but it's worth a try!" She closed her eyes and concentrated on her scouts. She found the link between them.

"Mercury power, Mars power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power, Moon Prism Power" She pulled a little amount of power from each scout and then concentrated on the evil energy.

"Scout power, Sailor teleport" She whispered and with that she disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako all suddenly became light headed and fell over.

Luna and Artemis looked at them with deep concern

"Are you guys ok?" Artemis asked

"Im not sure…" Makoto started

"It feels as if…" Minako continued

"A little of Sailor energy…" Ami said

"Has been drained out of our individual powers…" Rei finished

Luna and Artemis frowned with confusion, and then it sunk in…

"She wouldn't!" Luna cried

"But she did" Artemis said

The scouts stared at the two felines with wonder

"Get up girls quick! We have to get to the office building next to the arcade!" Luna cried

"What… Luna what's going on?" Rei asked

Minako gasped, shooting up. "USAGI-CHAN!" She shouted then bolted out of the temple

The rest of the scouts stared with there mouths open

"She wouldn't be that stupid! Surely" Makoto asked uncertain

"That meatball brains! She's going to get killed!"

"Come on we have to get to her! From the amount of energy we lost I'd say she's there already!" Ami stated

The others got up and ran as fast as they could

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found herself in a cold damp dark tunnel. Sounds of dripping water echoed through out the small cave area.

Usagi looked around cautiously. No turning back now. She walked along the tunnel alert and aware incase this was a trap.

She was walking for what seemed like hours, the tunnel had to lead somewhere right? Suddenly a loud scuttling sound echoed through the small damp tunnel.

Usagi looked around her, ready for attack. It sounded as if it was coming towards her, just around the corner. A rat ran out from the corner and ran past Usagi, afraid she would stamp on it.

Usagi sighed with relief. No tuning back now, she reminded herself.

**AN: I know this is such a short chapter, but it just felt like the right place to leave it here! i promise i will make the next one longer, my apollogies xXx**


	16. Challanges

Deep within the negaverse, the cold, evil orange haired queen summoned Malachite.

"Malachite how is your progress with training Mamoru?" she hissed

The white haired general stepped forward

"I tested his loyalty to you, my queen, and it is safe to say he is with us now" Malachite bowed

"Good. Then I want him collecting energy as soon as possible. Metalania is getting ready… it's not to long now until the world is ours" The queen cackled loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked steadily along the tunnel, aware of her surroundings when a loud, evil cackling echoed through out the small cave.

Usagi shivered and stopped

"What the hell was that" She whimpered to herself "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come alone…" She said to herself, looking around her

"No I don't think it was Sailor Moon" a cold voice growled behind her, Usagi gasped and spun round. There standing a few feet infront of her was a creature with long blonde hair, pink skin and armor with spikes on it, blood over the tips of the spikes. It was smiling evilly.

"Who are you" Usagi demanded, collecting all of her courage.

"I am Hecate oldest and leader of the 3 deadly sisters, and my job is to eliminate intruders like you, it would be a pleasure to go back to queen beryl and tell her that I have killed the big thorn in her side, the famous Sailor Moon."

Usagi got into her fighting stance

"Bring it on" She challenged

Hecate raised her hands and tree roots shot out of them extremely fast.

Usagi's eyes widened and she somersaulted out of the way, so the roots hit the cave walls.

"MOON TIARA ACTION" Usagi yelled, sending her tiara at Hecate, she easily dodged it and ran at Usagi.

Usagi yelped and ducked but not enough as the spikes on Hecate's armor slashed through Usagi's fuku and cut her side.

Usagi hissed and the metal spike came in contact with her skin and she jumped up and kicked the sister square in the face.

Hecate stumbled back, clutching her face, she heard Sailor Moon shout something and looked up, a golden disc was flying at her and she had no time to move. She screamed as ripped through her body and turned her to dust.

Usagi grinned and jumped up and down in triumph; she spun around and started in the direction she was ment to be going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scouts stopped as they reached the office. They all gasped when they saw the door wide open. Luna and Artemis ran behind them.

"Quickly girls! She could be dead by now!" Luna cried

"Right" The girls said in unison

They ran into the building and formed a circle right where Usagi did.

"Transform!" Artemis ordered gently

"MERCURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"SCOUT POWER"

Bright colours circled the room and the transformations over took the girls.

After the bright colours stopped, 4 scouts stood in a circle facing the cats.

"Good luck" Artemis said "I know you guys can do this"

"This will be your toughest fight yet, but you're all well trained, just make sure you find Usagi and be careful" Luna pleaded

The girls nodded and joined hands, closing there eyes.

"Sailor Teleport" They whispered together. They faded out and disappeared.

"Queen Serenity please protect them…" Luna called to the sky

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi continued to walk along the dark tunnel, tending her stomach as she walked.

"Damn! I can never seem to move quickly enough" Usagi scowled herself; she looked up just in time to see a ball of electricity heading straight for her.

She quickly dove out of the way, crashing into the wall and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Im gonna feel that tomorrow" She groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position with her hands.

Evil chuckling surrounded her and she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"Who's there?" She demanded

A creature, similar to Hecate stepped out from the shadows; it had green skin, black long hair and black eyes that glared at Usagi.

"Boo" It growled, smiling.

Usagi stared daggers at it and stumbled to her feet.

"Im Hellenia, Second oldest of the 3 deadly sisters, and you must be Sailor Moon" It continued

"Yes I am" Usagi confirmed "And I bet your wondering where you sister could be… am I correct?"

Hellenia looked Usagi up and down suspiciously "Hai that is right…" She said

"Well, the truth is…I killed her, I turned her into a pile of dust…" Usagi smiled slightly

Hellenia gasped, rage filling her.

"YOU BITCH" She screamed, chucking an electricity ball at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon quickly got out her Healing Wand and deflected the electricity ball, it flew at Hellenia

She quickly dodged and went to kick Usagi in the face when Usagi caught her foot and spun her round in the air, she let go and Hellenia smashed into a wall

"You don't have to die like your sister did Hellenia…It doesn't have to be this way…" Usagi said, looking down at the fallen creature

"You killed my sister, you will pay" It growled, it grabbed Usagi's leg and threw her against the tunnel's ceiling as hard as it could.

Usagi yelped as her back hit the hard concrete and she fell to the floor

"Revenge is sweet" Hellenia smiled evilly and put a high heeled foot on Usagi skull "Prepared to be crushed to death"

Usagi quickly grabbed Hellenia's foot and twisted it, breaking It instantly.

The creature cried out, stumbling back.

"I gave you the chance to come over to my side, but you did not comply… I have no other choice but turn you to moon dust…" Usagi said, she raised her hand to her tiara

Hellenia kicked Usagi in the face viciously, cutting her lip and giving her black eye.

Usagi flipped back and screamed her attack "MOON TIARA ACTION" The glowing disc hit Hellenia and she turned into dust without a scream.

Usagi let out a sigh of relief, wiped the blood off her lip and carried on walking.


	17. And The War Continues

"Queen Beryl it seems we have an intruder, in the main tunnel, we believe it is one of the scouts" A youma bowed before the evil queen

Beryl raised her eye brow

"Just one? Not all five of them? Interesting…" She tapped her long nails together thoughtfully

"What shall we do? She has killed both Hecate and Hellenia" The youma asked

"No need to worry, she'll never get past Hio" The queen smirked "Send in Mamoru" she ordered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi hobbled down the tunnel, she tripped on an uneven bit of rock and feel down, mud covered the front of her fuku and her in her hair. She moaned, pushing herself up.

"Usako" She heard a whisper and gasped sharply, looking up.

There infront of her was Mamoru, hanging from the ceiling, by thick chains, his face was all scratched and his clothes were ripped, bare flesh was seen where there were slits in his clothing. Bruises and cuts covered his bare skin.

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi whimpered, getting up and running towards him

She stopped dead in her tracks.

This could be a trick… she thought

"Usako…save…me" Mamoru pleading, wheezing

A single tear fell down his cheek, Usagi gasped.

"It is him!" She cried running to him

An evil smile appeared on his face as the small blonde wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled evilly and Usagi stepped back slightly, staring at him with wide eyes.

The chains disappeared and his arm turned into a sword, e took at swoop at Usagi and she screamed as the blade skimmed her neck, leaving a deep cut. She fell onto the floor holding her neck

Mamoru started to glow black, when the black died down it was no longer Mamoru standing there but a woman with purple skin and short blonde hair, one of her arms was a sword and the other had sharp claws for finger nails, on the tips of her skirt was razor sharp blades and her eyes were red.

Usagi glared at the Youma

"Do you want to know how good Mamoru is at yelling in pain? I sat and watched him yell your name, plead for mercy, blood pouring down his body, he gasped and writhed as the hot blade I held in my hand traveled up his body slowly, digging deeply into his skin.." The youma grinned evilly and Usagi cut her off with an angry yell

"STOP IT" she screamed

"We had didn't have to torture him, he was willing to come over to our side as soon as he saw sight of beryl, his eyes glazed over with love, lust and passion, but we tortured him anyway, just for fun" The youma giggled coldly

"YOU'RE LYING!" Usagi cried, lunging forward and punching the youma in the face, it didn't even flinch. She raised her hand and shoved Usagi back, knocking her into a wall.

"His eyes looked beryl up and down, a little bit of dribble formed at the corner of his mouth; she walked over to him and wiped it away caressing his lip as she done so…. He couldn't have looked happier"

"NOOO" Usagi raised her tiara and shot it at the youma, she dodged and spinned, her skirt flew out, cutting Usagi's legs. Usagi feel to the floor, crying.

"Remember the last battle… when you saw your love attack you! He punched you and he was about to kill you! He doesn't love you any longer, he only has eyes for queen Ber-"

"NOOO" Usagi screamed, she glowed bright pink and a ray of gold shot out from Usagi's chest and hit the youma, she screamed in pain and Usagi glared at her.

"My name is Hio, don't forget… Mamoru no longer loves you" Then Hio burst into moon dust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scouts opened there eyes and found themselves in a dark, damp cave.

"It looks like were in some kind of tunnel…" Ami stated quietly

The scouts looked around them

"NOOOO" Somebody screamed, angrily.

The scouts gasped

"That sounded like…" Rei whispered

"Usagi!" Minako gasped, running down the tunnel

"Minako-Chan wait! We don't know if it's safe!" Makoto cried running after her.

The scouts ran down the tunnel, Minako in the lead and stopped when they came across a pile of dust.

"Usagi's work?" Makoto asked

"It would seem so…" Ami said

"Lets keep moving…" Rei said, the others agreed when they heard another outraged yell.

"Usagi-Chan!" Minako whimpered, running towards the scream, the others were close behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mamoru it would seem that one of your friends have come to visit us… that means the other four are alone In Tokyo, I want you to go and attack them…" The queen smiled

Mamoru was on his knees, with his head bowed in his tuxedo.

"I will do so my queen"

Suddenly the door burst open and a glowing Sailor Moon walked in. She glared daggers at the shocked queen. Mamoru rose quickly and stepped infront of Beryl protectively

The queen put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder, telling him to back down silently.

Usagi's eyes widened with anger at the movement.

Beryl started to chuckle

"You killed all three deadly sisters, you got past all my guards and now we meet face to face Sailor Moon…So tell me…How does it feel to loose the man you love to evil?" The queen asked, smiling.

Usagi's eyes narrowed and she raised her hands infront of her chest, a stong golden beam shot out from it and hit the queen with a thud.

The queen stumbled back and stared in shock at the small warrior.

"That was the energy of the...No it couldnt be..." She whispered to herself

Mamoru leapt from where he was standing and swung at Usagi with his cane. Usagi dodged, still glowing a brightly coloured pink and stood firmly. She turned to face Mamoru and her eyes softened.

"Mamo-Chan…" She called quietly

Mamoru's eyes narrowed

"Remember all the times we've spent together…" She pleaded her eyes boring into his.

Mamoru summoned a steal tipped rose in return and raised it above his head, ready to shoot.

"No." Usagi said calmly, Mamoru's eyes widened "You don't want to do that… I know deep in your heart you're a good person"

"I am to eliminate you! You are a threat" Mamoru growled, he shot the rose at Usagi and she cried out as it cut her cheek.

"Im not a threat Mamo-Chan, Look deep into your heart and find the truth, please Mamo-Chan, for us, for the future!"

A flash of a giggling blonde haired girl with meatballed styled hair appeared in his mind

He gasped and shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"MAMORU KILL HER" Beryl ordered

Mamoru nodded and summoned a sword

"Prepare to die Sailor Moon" He said before raising it, ready to strike.

Usagi's eyes widened and the glow around her weakened slightly

"Mamo-Chan remember all the good times we've had, the singing, the love, when you saved my life! Please Mamo-Chan don't through that away" Usagi pleaded, tears now coming into her eyes.

Another flash of him and that same blonde, gazing into each others eyes appeared in his mind. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head violently.

"Mamo-Chan remember! Please remember" Usagi begged

"NO!" Mamoru cried, he stared at Sailor Moon, ready to kill her.

"THEN KILL ME!" Usagi screamed, tears pouring down her face "GO ON KILL ME!" She egged him on.

The scouts ran through the broken door and gasped, they saw a glowing Usagi with Mamoru infront of her looking like her was about the kill her and they saw queen beryl staring at the couple intently with shocked, angry eyes.

"KILL ME!" Usagi screamed again, Mamoru simply stared at her, his grip of his sword loosened and the scouts gasped

Mamoru dropped the sword and fell to his knees in defeat.

"I can't" He whispered, his hands gripped his head and he yelled in frustration "What are these images in my mind!"

Usagi crawled over to him and put two soft glowing hands on his cheeks. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Usagi directly.

"There memories… embrace them, remember…." She replied softly

He stared at the blonde infront of him and a tear fell down his face.

"Remember" Usagi whispered to him "Mamo-Chan"

He cried out in pain as memories flooded his mind

"NO MAMORU! KILL SAILOR MOON! SHES THE ENEMY!" Beryl screamed

The scouts watched as a black ball of smoke rose from Mamoru and disappeared. Mamoru feel onto Usagi's lap.

The scouts sighed with relief and Usagi cried with joy

"NO! YOU SCOUTS HAVE MEDALED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Beryl summoned a huge ball of energy and sent it hurtling towards both Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi closed her eyes and the pink glow around her turned into a strong gold one. She stood calmly as the energy ball was coming closer towards them

"USAGI-CHAN NO!" The scouts yelled, trying to run to save them.

A bright silver light filled the room, everyone closed there eyes. When they opened there eyes was Usagi in a white flowing gown, she had a moon crescent on her head and beads of pearls decorated her neck, wrist and hair. She smiled calmly as the ball of energy soared closer towards her and her love.

She raised her hand and a strong silver beam shot from it and destroyed the energy ball, with a huge explosion the scouts and Queen Beryl were blown back violently.

They looked up and saw Usagi still standing, their eyes widened and they looked down to see Mamoru now covered in a dark armor, he was getting up and stepping beside Usagi, putting his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly

The scouts stared

"Usagi-Chan…" Makoto started

"Is the…." Rei continued

"Moon princess…" Minako finished

"My memory is returning" Ami said holding her head

"Mine to!" Rei said

"And ours!" Makoto said for her and Minako

Usagi's strong voice snapped them out of there revive.

"Beryl I suggest that you back away from Earth and out of this solar system"

Beryl got up and glared at the Princess

"Serenity, Endymion… you have finally awoken… Metalania killed you in the past… and I intend to kill you in the present… I will not give up"

"Then neither will we… The war continues…" Serenity raised her hand and the scouts and she disappeared in a silver glow.

**AN: Dun dun DUUUUNNN! lol! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the reviews everybody! xxxx**


	18. Laughs And Love

The scouts appeared at the temple and Usagi feel back, Mamoru caught her in his strong arms and lifted her up. All their transformations faded.

Luna and Artemis ran out of the temple

"Usagi-Chan!! You're ok thank goodness!! And Mamoru's normal…" Luna let out a sigh of relief

Artemis stared at Usagi and Mamoru with a frown, and then he gasped

"Luna! We you know we sensed the princess, I think I know who she is" He said staring wide eyed at the exhausted, but smiling Usagi.

Luna frowned then looked at Usagi

"USAGI-CHAN!!!" She squealed

Usagi and the others chuckled a little; Usagi nodded confirming both Luna and Artemis's statement

"My memories are coming back to me…" Luna said bowing her head in concentration, Artemis was in the same state.

Luna's head snapped up and she stared at Mamoru

"Prince Endymion of Earth! Of course!!" Luna's eyes welled up with tears

Mamoru smiled gently

"Serenity and Endymion were to be married… but the negaverse destroyed everything including both royals before they had the chance" Artemis remembered

Usagi and Mamoru nodded sadly and the scouts faces feel as they to remembered there tragic past

"You guys, just make sure that you don't treat me any different… im still Usagi…" Usagi said suddenly, Mamoru's grip tightened on her slightly

"We would never think of you as anybody else…" Minako giggled

"But we have a problem…Beryl… she is kinda pissed…" Makoto stated

"Hai, she did look really annoyed…" Rei agreed

"I think our best plan would be to attack Beryl before she attacks us…" Usagi said

Everyone stared at Usagi In awe

"What!! Im aloud to say something smart once in a while aren't I?" She asked

"Of course baby but we're just not used to it…" Mamoru said smiling

Usagi hit him playfully and Mamoru took upon a mock saddened face, the evil glint in his eyes told Usagi that she was in for it.

With out warning Mamoru layed her down on the floor, pinning her hands above her head with his hands and he tickled her.

Usagi started to giggle like a little girl and she wriggled trying to get Mamoru to stop

"Stop…It….Mamo….Chan!" She pleaded through giggles, tears streamed down her face

Mamoru carried on tickling her and the scouts and the two felines smiled at the sweet scene they made, they tip toed out of the room silently.

"I…won't….kiss…you…for…a…week…if….you…don't…stop…it!" Usagi gasped through her cute giggles

Mamoru stopped dead in mid tickle and stared at his angel, disbelief covering his features

"You wouldn't do that to me…" He whispered

Usagi smiled evilly

"Wanna bet" she warned

Mamoru's eyes widened

"No" He laughed, Usagi laughed along with him, she looked around her and groaned

"What is it?" Mamoru asked

"Seems like our fellow scouts have abandoned us…" Usagi grumbled

Mamoru laughed a little and climbed off Usagi, he lifted a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Well now that we're alone we might aswell make use of it…?" Mamoru said, sitting on the sofa

Usagi grinned and sat next to him, he lifted an arm and Usagi set herself on his chest, his arm wrapped around her firmly, stroking her arm affectionately. Usagi sighed in content, in a matter of minutes she was fast asleep, snoring softly

Mamoru looked down at his angel and smiled, everything in his life was perfect and he new deep down that they could defeat Queen Beryl, as long as they were together. Their love could beat anything, he was positive.

**AN: Yes i know this chapter is very short but since it has only been a day since i last updated i thought that it would be ok, and i thought this was a really sweet place to leave it, i hope your all enjoying this story as much as i enjoy writing it!! only a couple more chapters till the end:'( cheak out my other fanfic, Usagi's broken world... **

**Ja Ne **

**xxxx**


	19. A Big Task For The Princess

**AN: Hi everyone, im so sorry i havent updated in the last couple of weeks, things have been so hectic and my mind has been really distracted, im really really really sorry, im going to say sorry one more time then i'll let you read -**

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (one more time) SO SORRY!!**

**Now enjoy -**

Queen Beryl shot a fierce energy ball inches away from where Malachite was bowing.

He flinched slightly but continued to bow

"MAMORU, NO I CORRECT MYSELF, ENDYMION IS GONE! AND THAT SAILOR BRAT IS THE MOON PRINCESS AND YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!! IM FURIOUS WITH YOU MALACHITE!" The queen howled

Malachite raised his head slightly

"Im sorry my queen, I was creating a youma to go after and kill Sailor Moon's family…We know her identity and we haven't used it to our advantage yet because the family have been away however they're coming back in a few days… I was thinking now would be a good time to use that advantage…" Malachite explained

Beryl's face softened as she thought

"Very good Malachite! But this does not mean you won't get punished for letting them Sailor failures escape; you know what happened to Jadeite and Nephrite for failing me!" The queen scowled

Malachite bowed lower

"Hai, I do, my queen." He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the searing pain to go through his body. But it never came. He opened his eyes a saw Zoicite bowing infront of Beryl.

His eyes widened "No please Beryl, don't do this!" He pleaded

Zoicite turned around with a confused look on his face. Beryl raised a hand and Zoicite crumpled and screamed before Malachite's eyes

"NOOO ZOICITE!" Malachite ran to him and cradled him close and he faded away slowly.

"Do not fail me again Malachite" Beryl growled "You are dismissed"

Malachite bowed his head; a lonely tear fell down his cheek.

"As you wish" He muttered before teleporting away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi burst through her front door, hearing her phone ring; she ran and picked up the receiver

"Moshi, Moshi. Mama!! How is your trip? You're coming back early? Tomorrow!! Erm yes the house is perfectly clean…I've kept it very tidy…"

Usagi looked around the, what looks like, a bomb site and bit her lip.

"Ok, tell Papa and spore that I love them, Ja Ne" She put down the phone and moaned loudly

"How am I ment to get this place clean in time!!?" She could have sworn there was a light bulb above her head as an idea hit her.

She got out her communicator and pressed the all planet symbol, she smiled when she saw earth there aswell as the other 4 planets.

All 4 scouts and Mamoru's faces came up on screen

"Guys get Luna and Artemis, your princes is in danger, hurry to my house!!" Usagi cried

"Hai" They all yelled in unison and there faces disappeared

Usagi went to sit down when 5 panicked teenagers and 2 worried cats burst through the front door in attack stance.

Usagi stared at them, smiled and waved

"Konichiwa" She giggled

The scouts, Mamoru and the two felines stared at her confused

"Usagi-Chan I thought you said you were in danger…" Rei said looking around

"I am" Usagi whined "Mama and Papa are going to kill me if this place isn't tidy by the time they get home tomorrow! I need my fellow scouts to help me clean"

Everyone sweat dropped

"Usagi-Chan!! We thought the negaverse was coming for you!! That was stupid of you to scare us like that" Luna scowled

Usagi bowed her head and sniffed

"I suppose I could help out though… I have nothing better to do…" Minako cheered standing next to Usagi and putting a hand on her shoulder

Usagi looked at Minako and her face light up. She squealed and hugged her tightly

Ami smiled and said

"Well I guess I could help! Im already quite far ahead in school, and we would be protecting the princess" Ami stood next to Usagi while she hugged her softly

Makoto looked and Mamoru and they both looked at Usagi and smiled

"We're in" They said in unison

Rei sighed "Fine I suppose I'll help too" She said in annoyance

Usagi grinned and looked at the two cats.

"Don't look at us! What can we do? We have paws and claws…" Artemis said slyly

Usagi sighed "True, ok, you two go out and take a break, we'll call you if there's trouble" She said

Everyone looked at Usagi

"Maybe you being a princess isn't that hard to believe Usagi-Chan, im proud of you" Luna said smiling

"We all are" Mamoru said smiling also

Usagi looked at everyone and then grinned "Thank you minna" she said softly

Everyone was smiling at Usagi when she suddenly gasped

"We have to clean up!!" She cried grabbing some clothes off the floor and folding them up.

The scouts stood staring at the small blonde for a while.

Usagi looked up.

"Well come on then!!" She whined, immediately they all started to clean

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set softly over the horizon the scouts, Mamoru and the two felines all slumped down onto the cleanly washed sofa.

"Woah! Im exhausted" Makoto sighed

A comfortable silence fell over the group when suddenly a loud rumbling sound came from where Usagi was sitting, she turned bright red.

"Im starving" She whined, everyone giggled

"Let's go out for something to eat!" Minako said

Usagi's face lit up "YAAY!" She jumped up from the sofa and tugged on Mamoru's arm impatiently, trying to pull him up.

"Usagi-Chan where do you get the energy from" Ami asked in disbelief

The blonde merely smiled in return, still tugging on Mamoru's sleeve, he sighed and stood up.

"Come on minna!! Im hungry!!" Usagi whined

Everyone stood up and followed the nearly running Usagi out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group sat and watched Usagi inhale her food with their mouths open

"Usagi-Chan, you should slow down! You'll get indigestion" Ami warned

"Can you even taste the food?" Rei asked

The blonde stopped for a second "Yup, its delicious" She carried on scoffing her food.

Minako giggled slightly and carried on eating her pizza, as did the others, in five minutes Usagi's plate was clean.

Usagi fell back on her chair patting her stomach

"That was yummy!" She squealed

Suddenly screams were heard from outside. The scouts exchanged looks and nodded.

"Youma" Usagi growled standing up, she was about to run outside when a large hand grabbed her small one and pulled her back

She yelped in surprise, shooting round she saw Mamoru's concerned face

"Be careful" He said gently, Usagi's frown turned into a light smile, she nodded, he let go of her hand and she ran out of the room.

Mamoru ran into the restrooms and transformed, running towards the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon flipped over the large youma and kicked it forcefully, it fell to the floor with a thud.

"For interrupting our meal and attacking innocent civilians I, Sailor Moon, will punish you" she took in her famous pose.

The youma pushed itself up growling

"Your going to pay for that" it spat

Sailor Moon smirked

"Wanna bet on that?" She asked raising an eyebrow

The youma grinned

"Oh defiantly" With that he teleported away leaving the scouts and Tuxedo Mask confused

Voices of people snapped them all out of there thoughts

"Come on we're starting to get a crowd, lets roll" Mars said

They leaped away into the night


	20. Returns And Attacks

Sunshine shone brightly through the window of Usagi's room, she was fast asleep dreaming of Mamoru and their future together. Luna was absent because of some erins she had to run with Artemis.

Usagi smiled widely as she slept, hugging her covers tightly and sighing in content

"USAGI WAKE UP ITS 12.30!!" Some screamed out of no where

The blonde screeched, bolting upright and looking around wide eyed. She looked at the bottom of her bed and there stood her mother, smiling widely at her.

Usagi squealed loudly and jumped out of bed, leaping onto the blue haired woman.

"Mama I missed you so much!" Usagi whined hugging her tightly

Ikuko smiled down at her daughter hugging her back with all her might

"I missed you to Usagi!" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, she sniffled quietly

"Papa and Shingo are down stairs if you want to go see them, im making your favorite! Blueberry pancakes" Ikuko said gently rubbing her daughters back softly

Usagi gasped and pulled away "PANCAKES!?!"

Ikuko didn't have the chance to answer; she was left holding a puff of smoke in the outline of Usagi. She put her arms to her sides and giggled to herself.

"PAPA!!" Usagi squealed jumping into her father and hugging him tightly

Kenji laughed merrily while wrapping his arms around his small framed daughter.

Shingo walked into the room and spotted his sister nearly suffocating his father.

"Urgh! Look its meatball head" He shouted sounding repulsed

Usagi froze and rolled her eyes, she stopped hugging her father and turned to face the Spawn of Satan, she put on a huge smile

"I missed you to Shingo! Come and give your sister a big cuddle" She opened her arms and started to walk towards him. The boy gasped and ran upstairs yelling with fright leaving Usagi giggling on the kitchen floor.

* * *

"Did your parents enjoy their trip?" Mamoru asked Usagi, they were sitting on a park bench, Usagi was leaning on Mamoru's chest and his arm was around her tightly.

"Hai! It's nice to have them back" Usagi replied smiling

Something flashed through Mamoru's features but he covered it up quickly, smiling. Usagi frowned but dismissed it. They sat through an awkward silence when Usagi decided to break it.

"School starts soon…" She said, sighing deeply.

Mamoru grinned "Great, im going to get hit on the head with test papers with bad grades on them" He mock sighed

Usagi looked at him sharply and scowled

"Hey! That was once and it was an accident!" She defended

Mamoru stuck his tongue out at her "Oh yea and shoes!"

Usagi looked shocked "That was once aswell?!!" She cried

Mamoru chuckled lightly soon after Usagi joined in, there laughter was interrupted by Usagi's cell phone, and she picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Moshi, Moshi. Shingo? What's wrong? WHAT! I'll be right there! Keep hiding and don't panic, im coming…" She slammed down the phone, ignoring Mamoru's frowns; she got up and ran as fast as she could.

"MOON PRISIM POWER" She ran out of an alley and continued to run to her house, she burst through her door and found a Youma standing in her living room holding a frightened Shingo by his neck, her Dad was on the sofa unconscious with a cut on his head and her mum was on the floor begging the youma to put down Shingo.

Sailor Moon gasped and immediately through her tiara at the youma's arm, it dropped Shingo.

"Sailor Moon!" Both her mum and her brother cried in relief

Sailor Moon nodded gently "Get behind me, its ok… Usagi came and found me and told me" She said softly, the two scrambled behind her, holding each other tightly. Sailor Moon continued to stare daggers at the youma.

It through a fire ball at her which she deflected easily with a powerful white beam

"FOR HURTING INNOCENT CIVILINS AND DESTROYING THEIR HOME, I SAILOR MOON WILL PUNISH YOU" She adopted her famous pose and then got her moon wand out of her sub space pocket, while she was distracted the youma threw another ball of fire at her, knocking her against the wall, she fell limply to the ground unconscious.

"Sailor Moon!" Shingo and Ikuko cried out

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask ran through the busted door and gasped when he saw his love on the floor unconscious.

"USA- SAILOR MOON" He caught himself in time. He ran over to Usagi's family and stood infront of them protectively, throwing dozens of roses at the youma, it deflected them all and charged at the caped hero. Tux drew out his cane and smacked the youma across the jaw, knocking it back onto the floor lifeless.

Tuxedo Mask quickly ran to Sailor Moon and bent over, checking her pulse and finding it strong. He sighed a breathe of relief and lifted her up into his arms.

"Sailor Moon, wake up! You need to finish the youma off! Sailor Moon!!" He shook her gently, he smiled when she groaned, saying

"5 more minutes mum"

Ikuko and Shingo frowned in recognition.

Tuxedo Mask bent down and kisses her lips gently, her eyes opened widely and she sat up in his embrace.

"Time to finish the youma of Usa" He whispered so only she could her

She smiled gently and nodded, he helped her to her feet and she picked up her fallen Moon Wand.

"MOON TWILIGHT ACTIVATION" She cried, the youma crumpled to dust.

Sailor Moon ran over to her unconscious father and checked his pulse, she smiled at her mother and brother, telling them silently that he was fine.

Shingo ran up to Sailor Moon "Thank you so much! And if you see Usagi before we do can you tell her thank you, and that I love her" He said winking at her.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she nodded slowly smiling; she walked past Shingo and stood infront of her mother.

"Make sure you call an ambulance for your husband and get yourselves checked out" She smiled gently as the blue haired woman smiled

"Thank you Sailor Moon" She said

Sailor Moon nodded "Anytime" Tuxedo Mask came up behind her

"Come on sweetheart, we need to get going" He said

She nodded and started to walk out.

"Ja Ne" She called before disappearing.

"Ja Ne Usagi" Shingo whispered to himself.

* * *

"They attacked your family!!" Rei cried outraged

"Why them dirty low life sleaze!! Once I get my hands on them I ought to!!" Makoto punched her fists roughly

"Yep, Their all fine though, Papa had to get checked out at the hospital but all was ok… I forgot they new our identities" Usagi said bowing her head slightly

"We all did Usagi-Chan" Luna said

"Well we all have to protect our family and friends! To make sure it doesn't happen again" Usagi said

"Hai, but what if they were just after yours Usagi, you are the moon princess after all…" Minako said

"We should protect them anyway, just to be sure" She replied

"I agree, wow Usagi your getting better at being responsible, im really proud" Ami said smiling

Usagi smiled back but frowned when she noticed how quiet Mamoru was, she turned round to find him staring into space with a lonely and sad expression on his face.

He jumped when he felt a warm small hand on his shoulder

"What's wrong Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked concern apparent in her voice.

He looked up at her face and gazed into her eyes, he drowned in the deep crystal blue pools of worry, concern and love, and just above them was a small crease in her brow, questioning him gently and softly.

He sighed deeply, snapping out of the warming gaze.

"Nothing" He replied quietly

The crease in Usagi's brow sunk lower.

"Im here if you want to talk" She said softly but firmly

Mamoru's eyes widened. Love shinned through the pain and loneliness in his eyes, making it disappear, warmth covered him like a blanket and he welcomed the feeling of being wanted into his life.

When he looked at Usagi again he found her looking at him with the same amount of love that shone in his eyes. He took her gently by the arms and sat her in his lap, he wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his head on her arm, he felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck and return the embrace almost as fierce as him.

The scouts watched silently, smiling widely. Their prince and princess were deeply in love and nobody could tear them apart. Everybody then new that they were going to win this war, no matter how hard it will be the outcome will be great. They would bet their lives on it.

**AN: Yes, i know, short chapter and not much description, you all have the right to moan... Gomen minna xxx **


	21. Teenage Things

"This is the final straw! You have one last chance to defeat the scouts and take the imperial silver crystal, if not then I will destroy you **(AN: FYI the crystal appeared on top of Usagi's moon wand when she turned into Princess Serenity, im sorry I failed to mention it -)**" The fierce ugly queen hissed

Malachite flinched

"You're dismissed" Beryl spat

He teleported away

* * *

Usagi skipped towards the arcade, it felt weird to her since she hadn't been to the arcade for what seemed like months, she remembered the night that Motoki and Reika found out her secret, who she really was. She will never forget their faces. She sighed, feeling slightly down because they no longer remember who she really is.

As she neared the Arcade doors she stopped and stared inside, spotting Motoki at the counter wiping it with an old cloth. She sighed again, putting on a fake smile and skipped inside, Motoki looked up instantly at the hearing of the bells above the door. His face lit up at the sight of the small blonde

"Usagi-Chan!" He almost squealed, he realized he was making a scene and cleared his throat then said quietly "It's been so long since you were last here!! I was starting to get worried"

Usagi smiled genuinely and walked over to him; she wrapped her small arms around his manly frame and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Im so sorry Motoki for worrying, but I have been so busy lately, I haven't had time…" Usagi sighed as flash backs of Beryl and her dressed in a white gown danced in her mind. Her heart ached to tell him the truth, but she new it would only put him in danger, she hated so much lying to him, he was like her older brother.

"It's ok Usagi-Chan!" Motoki said, noticing her sudden change in mood "Here! You can have a chocolate milkshake on the house" He announced smiling.

Usagi smiled widely in return "Thanks" She said. He nodded and left her to her thoughts.

She sighed deeply looking at her hands.

"Wow, Meatball head deep in thought, that doesn't happen a lot. Quick take a photo!" Usagi looked up and spotted Rei and the rest of the girls standing smiling at her.

"Hi minna" Usagi greeted, everyone frowned with concern when she didn't respond to Rei's insult.

"Usagi-Chan what's the matter?" Minako asked

Just then Motoki came back with a chocolate milkshake in his hand

"Oh hi girls!" He smiled, setting the milkshake infront of Usagi. She thanked him with a weak smile. "Best I get you lot free milkshakes to" He announced walking off again, already knowing there favorites.

Usagi jumped off her stool, crabbing her milkshake "Nothings wrong!" She chirped skipping over to a booth. The girls followed slowly looking at each other with the same amount of worry on their faces. They decided to leave it for now and talk about teenage things.

"So we're going back to school in a few days and there doing a welcome back dance next Friday! We should go! It'll be fun!!" Makoto exclaimed, Usagi's face lit up slightly, as did everyone else's. Then Minako's dropped slightly

"We don't have dates" She whined "Apart from Usa"

"Im sure we can find a date for us each! We're four pretty single girls, and the whole of Japan is in the palm of our hands. We can find a date, im sure" Rei cheered

Ami turned red "I…I think I'll miss this one out…I'll need the time to get ahead with studying"

Everyone turned to Ami

"Oh come on Ami-Chan! It'll be fun!" Usagi squealed, everyone smiled lightly at Usagi's cheery mood.

Ami sighed slightly "Oh alright then, but I don't know if I'll get a date…"

"Trust me girl, your going to have a date" Minako winked

* * *

"Of course I'll take you to the dance Usako" Mamoru watched as his angel's face lit up, she started jumping around crying with joy and excitement, Mamoru could help but chuckle.

"Oh this is going to be sooo cool!!" She squealed, she suddenly stopped and looked at her watch "Oh no im late!!! Gotta book it! Bye!!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and in a blink she was gone. Mamoru was left alone laughing to himself.

* * *

Usagi and Minako ran as fast as they could to school, Luna and Artemis were on their shoulders, holding on tightly as they bounced violently up and down.

"We're…..So…..Late!" Usagi panted

"I…No!!...Haruka-sama….is….going….to….kill…us" Minako gasped

They finally reached the school gates, The cats jumped off their shoulders and the two tardy teenagers ran into the grounds still at full speed.

* * *

"Late on the first day back Aino-Sama and Tsukino-Sama!! Detention!!"

Usagi and Minako bowed their heads and trudged to their desks, sitting down with a thud.

"Usagi-Chan, have you got a date for Friday's dance?" A voice whispered to the left of Usagi, she turned to see Naru's sparkling eyes staring at her curiously

"Hai, have you?" Usagi replied

Naru winked and turned to sit straight facing the teacher. Usagi stared at her in wonder and smiled knowingly, she also started to pay attention.

* * *

The end of the day bell rang loudly through the school and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, Minako, Ami and Makoto ran up beside her

"You coming to the crown with us Usagi-Chan?" Makoto asked

"Iie minna…. I have to help mother clean the house, my punishment for getting in late 3 times in a row" Usagi said bowing her head

The Senshi looked at their friend with a sympathetic look

"Never mind Usa, don't forget scout meeting at the temple tonight at 7" Minako smiled

Usagi nodded gently "Ja Ne" She mumbled before turning the corner towards her home

**AN: Sorry i took so long to update guys!! i had no idea what to do!! my insperation left me! i thought my story had to much drama, dram after drama after drama so i thought i should add a chapter in with just normal things to break it up a bit - i admit this chapter is boring, but the next one will be better - Ja Ne and take care xxx**


	22. Plans

"The Dark Kingdom hasn't attacked in over 2 weeks. I think there planning something…" Rei said

"Hai, that would be believable…" Ami said

"We need to be on alert Senshi, there getting strong me and Luna can feel it" Artemis said seriously

The senshi nodded

"We need to be prepared…" Luna continued "We need to be ready for what ever is coming"

"At least we have the Silver Crystal now... and somebody who knows how to use it" Minako said, flashing a smile at Usagi who was buried in Mamoru's arms.

A big sigh came from Usagi's small little mouth and everybody frowned at the blonde

"What's wrong Usagi-Chan?" Makoto asked gently

"Im fed up with this good verses evil crap! I can't take it anymore!! Im only 14 I want to be normal!! I should be out at the mall right now with Naru but I had to cancel because of these stupid Senshi meetings. I can't take being a senshi anymore!! I can't do it!!" Usagi nearly screamed, she pulled herself away from Mamoru's arms and ran down the temple stairs as fast as she can.

Mamoru ran after her and everybody started to follow suit when Luna stopped them.

"I think this is a job for Mamoru" She said, the senshi all sighed but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mamoru tried to catch up to Usagi but she was running to fast.

Man that girl can run when she wants to He thought to himself trying to pick up his pace.

A sudden crash of thunder brought out a loud yelp from the small blonde and Mamoru called out to her

"USAKO WAIT!!" He shouted, small drops of water started to fall on him and he looked up to find the heavens opening. Rain poured down onto the young man as he ran after the small blonde.

He suddenly saw her fall to the ground and heard a weak cry of pain.

As he reached her he dropped beside her

"Usako, are you ok?" He asked softly, in reply he only heard heart braking sobs. He sighed, lifting her up into his safe strong arms, stroking her hair gently as she wept. Another burst of thunder and struck of lighting caused a soft whimper escape the girls' lips.

He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Let's get out of this rain" He whispered, getting up with Usagi still tightly wrapped in his arms.

He started to carry her back to his apartment. "I can't do it; I can't be the moon princess. I can't be a warrior anymore" Said a horse voice. Mamoru looked down and saw an angel staring back up at him with watery eyes filled with loneliness and pain. He sighed deeply.

"Usako that's who you are… you can't change that! It's your destiny, our destiny…" Mamoru said softly

Usagi's eyes widened

"I often wonder what it would be like to be normal, but then I also think to myself that if I was normal I wouldn't have met and fell in love with you a 1000 years ago and I wouldn't have met you again and fell for you all over again a 1000 years later! So in my eyes im very, very lucky to be a prince and a superhero" Mamoru said, smiling down at his love.

She gasped, suddenly seeing Mamoru's point of view.

"I love you so much Mamo-Chan" Usagi sobbed, tears streaming down her soft rosy skin.

Mamoru's smile widened "I love you more Usako" He whispered, bending down and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"Okay so I have my dress and my shoes! All I need is the jewelry to go with my dress!!" Minako squealed

"Minako the dance is in two days! You better get you butt in gear" Rei moaned

"Well I phoned Usagi earlier and she hasn't got her shoes or jewelry! So we're going shopping later" Minako replied

Rei sighed

Just then Makoto and Ami ran up the temple stairs

"Great!! I have everything I need now! Im sooo excited! I have a date!!" Makoto said in a rush

Minako squealed "Who is it who is it!!" She cried, bouncing up and down

"Remember my old friend Ken? Well I ran into him a few days ago and we went for coffee and I happen to mention the dance and well he asked if I had a date and everything went on from there" Makoto said also bouncing up and down

"Awww Makoto!!"

"I know! He reminds me so much of"

"Your old boyfriend" Ami, Minako and Rei chimed together

Makoto giggled "yea" She said simply

"Have you got a date Ami-Chan?" Minako asked

The blue haired girl blushed a crimson red

Rei smiled

"Is that a yes then Aim's?" The fiery priestess asked

Ami nodded slightly

Minako and Makoto gasped

"Who!! Who is it!!" They both asked

"…" Ami whispered

"Oh my god! That's so sweet!! Im so happy for you!" Minako said grinning

"So Rei, have you got a date yet?" Makoto asked

"As a matter of fact I have" She replied "And you're not going to find out until the dance"

"That's not fair!!" Minako whined

"You remind me of Usagi more and more everyday Minako-Chan" Rei said, changing the subject.

Minako's eyes widened and she sat down, folded her arms and stayed silent, ignoring Makoto's and Ami's giggles.

* * *

"Status report Malachite" Beryl growled, impatiently

"My queen, I have what I need; I am fully prepared all Im waiting for now is the right time. But don't worry my queen that time is very near, very near indeed" He smiled evilly

**AN: Yep i admit crap chapter, sorry everyone :(:( i really am, my minds been else where, im so sorry!! the next one will be better i promise you all - sorry it took so long to get this one up!! i've been too busy! Merry Xmas everyone! i wish you all a holiday full of love and happyness -**


	23. The Dance Is Finally Here

"The doorbell rang and Usagi's mother answered it. Luckily Kenji was out. Mamoru was standing on the doormat with a black simple tuxedo on, similar to his transformation however without the hat and mask. In his hand was a simple bright red rose.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino, is Usagi-Chan ready?" Mamoru smiled his thousand dollar smile.

She smiled and opened the door wider "No not yet, please do come in." She beckoned

He nodded gratefully and stepped inside.

"Usagi-Chan, Mamoru-san is here!" she called up the stairs

"Hang on a second Mama! I'll be right down" a faint voice was heard from upstairs

Ikuko giggled "In Usagi language she'll be down in an hour"

Mamoru smiled, knowing exactly what she ment. He followed her into the kitchen.

"So Mamoru…Usually my husband would hold the interrogation but lucky for you he's out at the moment with my son." Ikuko giggled

Mamoru smiled nervously "That's ok Mrs.Tuskino, ask as many questions as you wish…"

"Well thank you Mamoru, aren't you the perfect gentleman!" Ikuko complimented

Mamoru blushed slightly

"Well, how long have you been dating Usagi?" She asked

"A couple of months… but it seems like a life time…" He whispered the last bit to him self, however Ikuko heard and her smile widened

"How old are you?"

He gulped, this was the part he was dreading.

"18…" He mumbled, shuffling slightly, looking at his feet

Ikuko grinned "Perfect!" She said

Mamoru's head popped up and he looked at her confused

"I was Usagi's age when I met Kenji, he was also 18…" She said

Mamoru let out a breath of relief.

"Are you in school?" She asked

"College" Mamoru said

"Oh wow! What's your ambition?" She asked, eyes wide with intrest

"I want to be a doctor. I love helping people…"

Ikuko's eyes widened, she noticed the rose and smiled to herself.

"Mamoru, I have to be honest with you…" She suddenly said, sternly

Mamoru gulped again and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Usagi seems to have found the perfect guy for her" She smiled, Mamoru looked at her, disbelief in his eyes "Welcome to the family" She grinned as the happiness and gratefulness filled his eyes, all he could do was stare at her with gratitude. Lost for words you might say.

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE SO LATE!!" They both heard a scream and a loud bang and what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. Mamoru and Ikuko ran to the stairs just in time for Mamoru to catch the falling blonde in his arms.

"Oww" She grunted

She looked up and him, her face was all flustered and smiled.

Ikuko watched the scene and smiled wider, knowing that they were deeply in love.

"Hi…" Usagi smiled sheepishly

Mamoru grinned, setting her down onto the ground. She brushed off her dress and that's when Mamoru got a good look at her. He gasped

Usagi was wearing white spaghetti strapped dress that went to her ankles, the dress had three layers one silk the first layer the middle layer was see trough material lace like that went down and inch before the end of the dress and the outer layer was the same material as the middle but it was a triangle and the point reached her belly button area. She was wearing matching white high heel shoes that fit her small feet perfectly. Her hair was in the original Odango style but had white fluffy elastic around each, it was those elastics were keeping the blond balls together. She also had pearl barrettes in her hair and a pearl necklace with a crescent moon pendant on it with matching pearl and crescent moon dangling earrings. To top it off she wasn't wearing much make-up just pink lip gloss masquara, eyeliner and white eye shadow. What a site his Odango was.

"Usako…You look….wow" he breathed, she giggled slightly.

"You don't look half bad yourself" She replied smiling. He grinned in return and offered her his arm which she gladly took.

"Bye Mama." Usagi waved

Ikuko dried her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled "Bye sweetie, Goodbye Mamoru, have her back by 12 please" She asked

He smiled and nodded "Goodbye Mrs. Tsukino" The loved up couple walked out of the door arm in arm towards Mamoru's car.

When they reached it Mamoru opened the door for Usagi and went round the other side to get in.

"This is for you, Usako" He handed her the bright red rose, she blushed.

"Thank you…It's so beautiful" She said admiring it

Mamoru smiled "Just like you" She blushed a deeper red and smiled. (AN: I know, cheesy… but you have to love it!!)

Off they drove to the dance.

* * *

Mamoru opened the passenger door and held out a hand for Usagi, she took it willingly and he helped her out of the car gently. While he was locking up Usagi smoothed a couple of creases on her dress and let out a big breathe she had been holding in, for some strange reason she was nervous which made her even more nervous because she had nothing to be nervous about. Or had she?

As Mamoru straightened he offered his arm to Usagi which she gladly took smiling brightly, ignoring the sickly fear in the pit of her stomach. They walked slowly, linked, towards the hall where the dance was being held. As they walked through large double wooden doors Usagi grinned at the wonderful sight before her.

The hall was quite large and square, a small DJ deck was in the furthest right corner and disco lights were shinning brightly everywhere. Balloons and streamers decorated the walls and students in ball gowns and tuxedos were fluttering around on the dance floor lightly.

"Usagi-Chan!! Mamoru-San!!" They both heard someone squeal excitedly

They turned to see Minako in a light orange colored dress nearly running towards them with a brunette guy being dragged behind her. Usagi couldn't help but giggle a little. Minako stopped dead infront of them and her jaw fell open when she saw Usagi.

"Usa! You look…you look….you look…" Minako stuttered staring at her

"Absolutely breath takingly beautiful" Mamoru finished for her grinning

Usagi turned red again

Minako frowned "Something like that" She giggled lightly

The brunette guy that was now beside her cleared his throat impatiently, Minako turned to him frowning.

"Huh? Oh yea!! Right, Erm… Mamoru, Usagi-Chan this is my date Josh, we have volley ball together" Minako introduced them, smiling brightly.

"Konichiwa" Josh greeted bowing then holding out a hand

Both Usagi and Mamoru bowed in return, then taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Josh" Usagi beamed "Im Tsukino Usagi and this is my boyfriend Chibi Mamoru" She introduced

"Nice to meet you" Josh replied smiling, shaking Mamoru's hand.

"Minako-Chan, where are the others with their dates?" Usagi asked the blonde infront of her hanging off of Josh's arm.

"I don't know, their really late which is unusual…." Minako trailed off

Worry washed over Usagi's face and the sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach increased, just then someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around sharply to find herself face to face with Makoto. Instantly Usagi's face lit up.

"Mako-Chan! You made it!" Usagi cheered, bringing the tall Amazon girl into a hug.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss a dance like this" She grinned, Usagi pulled back and smiled warmly at her.

She was wearing a long forest green dress. The bodes began in a V shape just above her cleavage and ended below her belly button in the same shape. It was decorated with green embroidery which sparkled in the disco lights. From there on it flowed freely around her long legs. Her hair was down and falling around her shoulders, light green eye shadow decorated her eyes and green stilettos covered her feet.

"Mako-Chan you look so pretty!" Usagi complimented

Makoto smiled, taking a proper look at Usagi and gasping.

"You look stunning Usagi-Chan!" She said, looking her up and down.

Usagi blushed once again, suddenly noticing ken next to her dressed in a white tuxedo with a plan black bow.

"Konichiwa Ken"

"Konichiwa Usagi, Mamoru-San, Josh" He gave each a little nod

Mamoru nodded in return and gave him a friendly smile, as did Josh.

"Why don't you guys go get us ladies some drink, hey?" Minako suggested patting Josh on the back and pushing him gently towards the buffet table.

"Good idea, im so thirsty!" Usagi agreed looking at Mamoru with pleading eyes.

He sighed, smiling "Come on guys, doesn't look we have a choice" He said, laughter in his voice. He and the other two guys walked off towards the buffet table.

Usagi sighed, looking at the entrance longingly, Ami and Rei should be here by now, something must have happened. I'll give them 10 more minutes then im going to look for them. I know something bad is going to happen I can sense it.

Her stomach was nearly screaming at her telling her something evil and strong was coming, and soon.

"…Don't ya think Usagi?" Makoto finished

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the brunette with a confused look

"Say that again Mako-Chan, My mind was else where…"

"I said that Minako had found a really good catch don't ya think?" Makoto said, eying the blonde up worriedly.

"Yea" Usagi agreed, her mind going back onto the sickly feeling in her stomach

Minako also looked her up and down as their leader carried on looking at the door with a hopeful look in her eye.

"So what's the buzz between you and Ken then Makoto?! I thought you were just 'friends'" Minako asked, grinning at the tall girl who was blushing furiously.

"Oh well you know… Im a girl…He's a boy…" She stuttered

"Oh I think I know" Minako giggled as Makoto turned bright red.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Usagi suddenly cried making both Minako and Makoto jump.

They turned to see Ami walking up to them, linked to a guy.

Minako gasped as she recognized Ami's date as Greg, the psychic genius that they had helped in the past.

Ami blushed at the shocked looks on the faces of the other girls.

"Hello Greg! Nice to see you again" Usagi grinned slyly

"Hello Usagi…Minako….Makoto" He greeted them back

They each greeted him back warmly, smiling at Ami while doing so who was blushing furiously also.

"Ami, you look hot!!" Minako suddenly cried, looking her up and down

The small blue haired genius was wearing a small blue frock that ended just above her knees; it was slim and showed her curves until it reached the waist where it flared out around her legs. She blushed.

"Arigato…" She thanked quietly

"Hiya guys, sorry im late…" A voice called out

Everyone turned to see Rei walking over to them with someone attached to her arm, drooling over her.

They gasped, realizing it was Chad, the hunky rock star that helped out at the temple often.

"Rei-Chan!!" Usagi started but was cut off my Rei

"I like him ok! I admit it! I like the guy so don't start" Rei said, annoyance lacing her voice.

"I know but that wasn't what I was going to say. I know you like him. It's obvious" Usagi stated

Rei looked at her up and down questioningly, almost glaring at her.

"What were you going to say?" She asked suspiciously

Usagi sighed and put on a mock annoyed tone

"For Christ sakes Pryo! Can't you be on time for anything!!!?" Usagi, the 3 other Senshi and the two guys burst out into laughter

Rei went bright red "I may not be on time this once Odango but at least I didn't trip up once on the way here" Rei shot, knowing Usagi very well.

Usagi stopped laughing and stuck her tongue out at her, soon an argument and tongue war started.

"Stop it the both of you!" Makoto suddenly shouted, the two fell silently immediately and bowed their heads in shame.

"Guys, Mamoru, Josh and Ken are at the buffet table getting drinks will you go get these lovely ladies a drink too, please…" Minako asked sweetly

The guys smiled gratefully at Minako before wandering off to find the table quickly, trying to avoid a massive blow out between the two angry teens.

"Cant you two be civil for just one night! Please!! Otherwise im likely to rip my hair out" Makoto asked

"Usagi-Chan! Usagi-Chan!" Someone called loudly

Usagi's head snapped up and she saw Naru and Umino running towards her, smiling brightly

"Naru, Umino is your date?" Usagi asked, a bright smile spreading from one cheek to the other. Umino smiled shyly at her, going quiet and avoiding her eyes.

"Hai! We've been dating for quiet some time now…I wanted to tell you sooner but you were always busy…" Naru smiled sadly, bowing her head.

Usagi's grin faded slightly and sadness filled her crystal eyes.

"Sorry about that Naru, but I had so much stuff to sort out…but hey how bout we go to the mall tomorrow, a whole day with just us" Usagi asked

Naru looked up, smiling brightly "Ok!"

"Usagi is it ok to steal Naru away from you for a while?" Umino suddenly asked, picking up the courage "My favorite song has just come on…"

"Sure" Usagi replied smiling at the couple

"Naru, would you care to dance?" Umino asked staring into her eyes lovingly

Naru giggled and nodded, both of them walking out onto the dance floor hand in hand.

Usagi sighed, feeling her fear bubble within her. A warm hand held onto her shoulder and Usagi turned to see Rei looking at her with the same look in Usagi's eyes. Knowing and Fear for others around them.

"Don't worry Usagi. The war is coming but it will be over soon…I can feel it…" Rei said, noticing the sudden sad expression on the blondes face.

"So can I Rei…So can I…" Usagi mumbled sighing deeply, her stomach still aching with an awful sickening feeling.

"We're going to win" Rei stated, smiling slightly

"I just don't know anymore Rei-Chan, I really don't know… They've gotten so strong so quickly and I can't help but think the worst…." Usagi sighed

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that right now so it's best we go out there and have a good time" Minako said, putting her hand infront of her

"I agree" Ami said, putting her hand on top of Minako's

"Me to, let's make the most of what we have…Just incase we don't win…" Makoto smiled, also placing her hand over the other two's

"We ARE going to win, so come on Usagi-Chan! Lets enjoy this night with our loved ones and our guys. There will be plenty of time to worry about pointless things like loosing this war in the morning." Rei winked, putting her hand in the middle of them also

Usagi smiled, tears in her eyes

"You guys are right…Why worry about something that is not in your control..." She finally put her small hand on top of the pile and they all looked at each other and grinned

"Senshi power!" They all cried together, raising their hands above their heads and giggling.

**AN: Im sorry everyone but i had no idea what the Senshi's dates where called in japanese, i did try to look but i couldnt find it!! Hope you all forgive me for it xXx lol. Happy new year everyone!! and i hope you all had a wonderful christmas!!! Im sorry to say that this story is coming close to an end ( but i've really enjoyed righting it and thankl you to all that have reviewed xXx **


	24. And The War Begins

Usagi held her arms firmly around Mamoru's neck as they slowly went around in a circle. Couples around them on the dance floor danced slowly, happy in one another's company and oblivious to the world around them. Including Ami and Greg, Rei and Chad, Minako and Josh, and Makoto and Ken.

Mamoru sighed with content as he nuzzled playfully in Usagi's soft golden locks. She rested her head on his chest and her arms came softly down to rest on his chest also. His strong warm arms were around her keeping her close to him, feeling safe, warm, and at peace.

When the slow music stopped and a more upbeat song came on all the couples changed moods instantly, however Usagi and Mamoru stayed still on the dance floor together, holding one another firmly but gently.

When Minako and Josh finally danced their way over to the couple, the two snapped out of their daze and blushed awkwardly, causing Minako to giggle.

"You guys having fun?" Minako shouted over the loud music, bopping slightly to the beat, Josh right behind her.

"Hai, we are," Usagi said smiling up at Mamoru who was looking at her lovingly.

"What?" Minako shouted. "I didn't hear you."

"I said we are!" Usagi said a bit louder.

"What?" Minako shouted once again.

"I said we are!!!" Usagi shouted even louder.

"WHAT?" Minako turned to the side so her ear was facing Usagi's face.

"I SAID YES WE ARE!" Usagi yelled just as a loud crash filled the room and bits of the ceiling fell on top of people. Everyone gasped looking up to see Malachite and around seven youmas floating down through the hole in the ceiling.

The Senshi glared, ready for transformation. Mamoru tightened his hold around Usagi protectively as he stared at the general floating above. Screaming students ran around the room like headless chickens.

Greg grabbed Ami's arm. "Come on, Ami, we have to get out of here!"

"No, Greg, I can't. You have to go with the guys and run as far away as you can!" Ami cried, pulling away from him.

"Ami-Chan's right guys, you have to get out of here," Rei said, looking at Chad with pleading eyes. He shook his head stubbornly.

"No. We can't just leave you all here! You're all coming with us!" Ken said, watching hundreds of frightened teenagers flee out of the door.

"We can't Ken, we have to stay here…" Makoto said, eyes shinning with desperation.

"Why? Why do you girls have to stay so badly?" Josh asked suddenly.

"Because… we have to make sure everyone gets out safe, now go!" Usagi ordered, her voice turning stern and authoritive.

Everyone stared at Usagi. "I mean it!" she nearly yelled at them.

"Usagi-Chan's right, if anything happened to any of you we wouldn't be able to forgive our selves…" Rei said staring at each one of them.

"We would be cowards if we just left you all here! We can't leave you, we won't leave you!" Chad cried.

"Ami, this is really bad, I can feel it coming. We have to get out of here now! You girls as well."

"We can handle it Greg, I promise. Me the girls and Mamoru have to stay. It's our duty."

"Oh Senshi, come out come out where ever you are!" They could hear Malachite chant.

Usagi glared at the general before turning back to the guys.

"Go now! Please!!!" she pleaded; they suddenly heard a scream and a yell. They looked up to see Malachite floating above the dance floor with Naru and Umino in each of his arms. Usagi and the others gasped.

"Oh Senshi, you can't hide forever…Come out now unless you want your friends to die…" Malachite grinned from high above.

Usagi turned back to the girls, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. They all looked at each other, nodding and all put their hands in the middle.

"Alright girls, this is it. What we've been training so hard for. We can do this! We're going to win," Usagi said her voice strong. The guys, except from Mamoru and Greg frowned with confusion.

"Let's do it!" Minako smiled.

"Until the end." Ami smiled.

"We're going to defeat them once and for all." Rei smiled.

"We're going to kick some Dark Kingdom butt!" Makoto declared, also smiling.

"Senshi power," they all chimed together.

They separated and walked slowly towards the middle of the dance floor, all holding someone's hand. Mamoru stayed and watched the back of his beloved Usako walk further away from him. The guys, except Greg, all ran forward, but Mamoru held them back.

"What are they doing?" Josh cried loudly.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Ken yelled in rage.

"Let me pass!!! REI, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Chad shouted.

"They're doing their job," Greg said, bowing his head. Mamoru nodded and the guys looked from him to the girls, frowning with confusion. Then they heard the general speak.

"So Senshi you have decided to come out and play?"

Naru, Umino and the guy's eyes widened with shock. Naru looked straight at Usagi, who was glaring at Malachite.

"Leave them alone, Malachite, your battle is with us. Let them go!" Usagi ordered him.

"Serenity, you have gotten strong in the past few months, but not as strong as you will need to be…" Malachite smirked as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to ask you again, Malachite, Let them go!" Usagi demanded.

He laughed coldly. "And what will a stupid, weak, little, crybaby do if I don't?"

Usagi turned to face the Senshi who stood close to her.

"This is it minna. Let's show them how we Senshi kick ass. Henshi!" she told them.

They all nodded and raised their hands into the air, all together.

"VENUS POWER!"

"MECURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"MOON PRISIM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" they cried in unison.

Everyone in the room gasped as the five teenagers burst with bright colorful lights. Ribbons encircled and embraced them as they turned into the legendary Sailor Senshi.

"For disrupting our school disco and threatening our friends…" Sailor Moon began.

"… We the powerful, beautiful, Sailor Senshi…" Venus continued.

"Will right wrongs and triumph over evil..." Mercury threatened.

"….In the name of all the planets in the Solar System…." Mars continued.

"…You're punished!!!" Jupiter finished, each of them posing.

Malachite stared at them laughing coldly.

"Youmas…grab them," he commanded. Five youmas swooped down and each flew towards a Senshi.

"Look out Usagi-Chan!" Naru screamed, fearful for her friend.

The guys all lunged forward but Mamoru held them back. "They know what they're doing…you have to let them do their job!" He looked back watching his Usako dodge a fireball and send her tiara flying.

Each Senshi turned and fired their attacks at the youmas, kicking and punching them whenever possible. When Sailor Moon's youma was finally down, she reached for her Moon Wand with the crystal on it and raised it above her head.

"MOON BEAM DESTRUCTION," she screamed, as several hot white beams erupted from the small stick and hit the youmas each turning into dust instantly.

Malachite's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, including the Senshi and Mamoru.

Sailor Moon turned around and glared at the general. "Let them go!" She scowled.

Malachite smirked and threw Naru and Umino into a wall. Naru screamed and Umino yelled out in pain as their bodies came in contact with the hard concrete.

"Naru!!! Umino!!!" Sailor Moon cried, running towards them and dropping down beside them, checking their pulses.

They were just unconscious. Moon looked up at Malachite, tears of hurt in her eyes.

Mamoru watched silently as the small blonde's eyes suddenly lit up. As she got up, and walked calmly over to the hovering general, he frowned.

"Odango, what on earth are you doing!" Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon ignored her and stared up at Malachite.

"Where's Zoicite?" she asked, knowing that he was most likely dead.

Malachite's eyes softened in remembrance, and he looked away from the blonde Senshi.

"Oh I see…Beryl killed him?" she asked innocently. She watched as Malachite closed his eyes tightly. "I don't understand…your taking orders and protecting a woman so horrible and so twisted that she killed the man you love?"

"Shut up" Malachite warned.

"I know that if someone killed one of the people I love, I would never take orders from them."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her.

"Especially an evil twisted person like Beryl is, who orders people around and treats them like slaves, like dirt…"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed with pain.

Sailor Moon looked up at him as she fell silent. Mamoru smiled slightly, knowing she was getting through to him.

Malachite opened his eyes and looked at Sailor Moon, his eyes brimming with tears. She was taken back for a second but she smiled kindly up at him.

"It's not as easy as that. She would kill me if I betrayed her…I am bound to her for as long as she likes…" he confessed.

"That's not true. You were once a kind hearted general protecting my prince."

Malachite frowned. "No. I have always been with Beryl…as long as I can remember…"

Mamoru walked to Sailor Moon and stood beside her.

"But were you with Beryl before? When you can't remember?" he asked the general.

Malachite looked him up and down "I assume so…"

"But that's where you are wrong. Beryl kidnapped you from us, brainwashed you. That is why you cannot remember," Sailor Moon admitted softly.

"That can't be true!" he cried.

"Why would we lie, Malachite?" Mamoru asked him.

"I can heal you, if you let me…erase all the evil in you," Sailor Moon said. The general floated to the ground and looked at Sailor Moon unsure.

"Trust me," she said smiling, holding out her small hands, palms up. "Take my hands and you will never have to suffer again. You can have a real life, real friends and be loved."

Malachite looked at her hands, then at her face, and then back to her hands again. Slowly and shakily he put his large cold hands over her small warm ones.

Instantly a golden light emerged from the two and they both started to float above everyone's heads. Naru and Umino opened their eyes, groggily, and sat up, gasping and staring as Sailor Moon's fuku turned into a shimmering white gown.

Malachite was bathed in a golden light and he felt warmth and peace fill his heart and soul. Suddenly an ugly bitter woman with bright orange hair appeared in the room and shouted with rage at the two glowing in the air.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY GENERAL!" she yelled, spitting with anger.

The two stopped glowing and lowered slowly to the ground. Malachite collapsed into unconsciousness and Serenity fell back into Mamoru's awaiting arms.

"Beryl," she growled, getting the strength to stand up.

"Serenity, you have meddled with my plans for the last time," Beryl said glaring.

The Senshi ran and stood protectively infront of Mamoru and Serenity.

"Stay away from our princess and prince, Beryl," Mars warned.

Beryl smirked. "And what will you do if I don't, Sailor Mars?" the evil queen asked.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars yelled and threw burning flames at Beryl.

Beryl deflected them with a flick of her hand and they came hurtling back towards the Senshi of fire. Mercury charged up her attack.

"SHAPRON SPRAY!"

The bubbles froze the fire and the frozen flames hit the ground with a clatter.

The queen laughed coldly. "Is that the best you can do? Pitiful little flames and flimsy fragile bubbles?"

"They can do a lot better than that Beryl and you know it," Mamoru spat.

Beryl turned her attention to the handsome man who was standing protectively infront of Serenity.

"Ahh, Endymion. Still with that twit I see," Beryl chuckled.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he produced a red rose, transforming into Tuxedo Mask. He summoned a dozen roses and threw them all at the vicious cold queen. She dodged them easily.

"Awww, Endymion. I'm flattered for the roses, but Venus-fly-traps are more my kind of flower," she smiled sickly as the words came out.

Serenity glared at her.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter shot lightening at the hideous woman but she deflected it effortlessly.

"My turn," Beryl hissed, sending an energy ball hurtling towards the Senshi.

"NO!" Serenity screamed. Naru's eyes widened as she watched the ball come deadly close.

The guys all tried to run forward to save them but it was too late. Suddenly a bight light filled the room and everyone closed their eyes. When the light finally died down they all opened their eyes to see a golden dome around the Senshi and Mamoru now wore dark shining armor. Serenity had her eyes closed and had a golden peaceful aura circling her., Everyone gasped.

When her eyes snapped open the dome disappeared and she glared at the queen.

"Serenity, you are strong, that is a fact, but are you as strong as Metalia?" Beryl asked.

Endymion stood infront of Serenity again, ready to defend her and protect her if need be. A warm hand held his shoulder and he turned to see Serenity staring at him, smiling warmly.

He smiled back. He watched as her eyes turned from warm and loving to hard and determined. She turned her sight towards the queen, glaring at her.

"Yes I am," she said simply, calmly but firmly.

Beryl smirked. "Well we shall see wont we?"

"Yes we shall," Serenity replied, walking around her love and the Senshi. She summoned her moon wand and began to walk towards the queen.

The Senshi and Endymion gasped. They all tried to grab her, to stop her, but failed. They were shot back a little by a strange energy surrounding the princess like a shield.

"USAGI-CHAN NO!!!" Venus screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naru, Umino and the others all looked confused and frowned at the Senshi's reaction to the sudden boldness of Serenity.

"DON'T DO IT. USAGI PLEASE!!!" Jupiter yelled.

"Don't do what?" Naru asked confused.

"USAKO NO!!!" the desperate prince cried, running after her. The queen simply smirked.

Endymion felt energy trying to push him back but he pushed through it and grabbed her arm. She gasped, turning around and looking him in the eyes. His eyes were watering with silent tears.

"Mamo-Chan, I have to do this. To save the earth…"

"DO WHAT!!!" Naru shouted and everyone turned to her. "Usagi-Chan you're scaring me! What aren't you supposed to do?" she begged for answers. Usagi smiled calmly and walked over to her friend. She bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You now know my big secret Naru-Chan." She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but if I had told you, there would have been a risk of you being in danger. As you can see I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm the Moon Princess from the past."

Naru blinked up at her friend.

"My job is to protect this world from evil and to destroy anything that tries to harm the people of this world. And that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to save this planet." She smiled and stood up walking back towards Beryl.

"USAGI-CHAN. YOU WILL DIE IF YOU USE THE SILVER CRYSTAL'S FULL ENERGY!" Mercury cried.

The guys, Naru and Umino gasped and stared at the blonde that stood meters away from them.

"DON'T DO IT, USAGI. DON'T DO IT!" Mars yelled.

Usagi turned to all of them and smiled. "Everything will be ok, I promise." She turned back to Beryl. "Ready to fail?" she spat, staring at her with distaste.

Beryl laughed. "We'll see twit." She raised her arms and called to the sky, "GODDESS METALIA I BEG YOU, LEND ME YOUR POWER SO TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THIS UNIVERSE AS ONE. LET ME AWAKEN YOU AND USE YOUR STRENGTH TO GET YOUR REVENGE FROM 1000 YEARS AGO."

There was a loud crackle of thunder and the queen began to grow. What was left of the school broke and fell to the ground, leaving them all surrounded by a huge field full of grass. Wind whipped around them and Beryl smiled down at the tiny princess.

Serenity raised her wand above her head, ignoring the pleas and the cries from the people around her.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" she yelled into the wind calmly.

**AN: Im sad to say that this Fic is coming to an end :( Only Two more chapters left!!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it wont be to long for the next one hehe xx**


	25. The End Is Here

A huge pulsing bright golden light burst from Serenity's wand and a high wind surrounded the princess and the evil queen. The beam shot towards Beryl, but she conjured her own huge dark beam, full of evil powerful energy.

The two slammed into each other, causing a ripple effect, throwing the Senshi and Endymion backwards so that only the princess and Beryl were standing. Serenity's eyes were hard and determined. She glared up at the evil queen and poured her energy into the crystal's power.

Tears of despair and frustration made their way down Endymion's cheeks as he watched the love of his life try to save the planet using her strength and love. He felt helpless.

Naru watched wide-eyed as her best friend closed her eyes trying to concentrate. This was a side of Usagi she had never seen before. She was proud, but at the same time scared. Umino pulled Naru close and stared at Serenity as she continued to battle for the power of good.

Serenity felt weak and she felt the energy being drained out of her fast. The Senshi's eyes widened in horror as the gold beam started to loose.

"We have to do something!" Mars cried. Endymion got up and started to walk towards Serenity, pushing against the force that was pushing him back. He walked past the Senshi.

"Endymion what are you doing?" Venus cried. "You'll get yourself killed!" Reaching out for his leg, she missed as the prince carried on walking towards the tired princess.

"I can't give up, I can't give up, I wont give up," Serenity wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. Suddenly she felt warmth press up against her back and her eyes snapped wide open. She felt warm strong arms circle around her and two large hands covered her own on top of the wand. She smiled. It was her prince.

"You can do this, my love. I believe in you," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She looked up at the smirking queen and her eyes hardened. Suddenly a burst of golden light surround the couple and they were bathed in a golden peaceful aura. Serenity poured more strength and concentration into the crystal and the beam started to win against the dark one.

Beryl's eyes widened and she screeched with frustration. She threw her hands down and more powerful energy shot out of it, slamming into the golden light and ripping it apart. The queen grinned with triumph as Serenity and Endymion's eyes widened.

"It is impossible for you to beat me, Serenity, for I have Metalia's power on my side."

Serenity smiled. "That is indeed true; however, I have the power of love! And you should know that love always beats you, Beryl."

She felt Endymion's hands tighten on her own and her smile widened. Slowly the golden beam began to tear the evil one apart.

"DAMN YOU, SERENITY!" the bitter queen screamed.

The Senshi all looked at one another and nodded. They struggled to get up against the force of the wind, but they held each others hands and trudged slowly over to the battle.

Naru and Umino frowned, but carried on watching silently. The Senshi spilt up and created a circle around the prince and princess.

Serenity felt her energy being drained dangerously and she almost fell down from the lack of power. Endymion felt her tremble against him and he held her petite frame up with his strong arms. She smiled, falling back against him slightly, feeling his love pour through her and out through the crystal. She closed her eyes as did the Senshi and Endymion. Beryl watched with horror as slowly her fierce beam was being overcome by the strong and pulsing light.

The Senshi lifted their hands in the air and called out their powers of the planets.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Serenity felt her Senshi's power fill her heart and her soul and she poured all the strength she had left into the wand.

"MOON CRYSTAL PRINCESS ACTIVATIOOOONNNN!" she cried as loud and as strong as she could. She channeled the last of her love and courage into the crystal.

The golden beam pulsed quickly and shot into Beryl, the light expanded, engulfing everything and everyone. Everyone shielded their eyes against the intensity of the powerful light. They all felt peace and warmth fill them.

Endymion felt his transformation fade returning him to his normal self. His eyes widened as he felt the body pressed up against him, slide down his front and fall to the ground, with a sickening thud. The light faded, everyone gasped, and one desperate man screamed.

**AN: WOAH! Major cliffie yes i know!!! hehehe im evil and your going to have to wait for the next and final chapter!!! hehe!! sorry this was short but i needed to end it here for effect... hehe...See yoo all in the next chapter xx cackles evily Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha**


	26. That Little Ray Of SunShine

**AN: And so the long wait is over for here is the final chapter of Realisation...enjoy...**

_The golden beam pulsed quickly and shot into Beryl, the light expanded engulfing everything and everyone. Everyone shielded their eyes against the intensity of the powerful light. They all felt peace and warmth fill them. Endymion felt his transformation fade returning him to his normal self. His eyes widened as he felt the body pressed up against him slide down his front and fall to the ground with a sickening thud. The light faded, everyone gasped, and one desperate man screamed._

Chapter 26

Beryl's black ashes blew away in the chilling wind as Mamoru collapsed to the ground next to a still body. A body of a girl no more then the age of 14 with long golden gleaming hair was lying motionlessly around her body from two Odango's. Mamoru's heart stopped in his chest as he reached out to touch the petite blonde before him.

"Oh my god, Usagi" Greg whispered, the guys all stared at the couple meters away from them.

Mamoru stared blankly at her. Not believing his eyes.

"Usagi?" A weak voice whispered above him, he looked up into the watering eyes of Sailor Mars.

"Ami is she…?" Venus couldn't finish the sentence she buried her head into Jupiter's shoulder and wept silently.

The guys all ran over to their dates and wrapped assuring arms around them.

Mercury was typing away furiously on her computer, tears trickling down her cheeks.

An ear piercing scream filled the empty sky. Everyone turned to see Naru running as fast as she could towards the group with Umino right behind her.

"USAGI!!! USAGI-CHAN!!" She screamed at the limp body of the floor, she dropped down beside her and sobbed, Umino bent beside her and brought her into a loving embrace letting her sob into his chest, his own eyes welling up with tears.

Mamoru just continued to stare at Usagi's motionless body, her eyes were closed and her face was rested peacefully. Slowly he reached out a shaky hand and brushed back some bangs that fell over an eye, he jumped as her soft cold skin brushed underneath his fingers. A tear fell down his cheek, then another and then another.

"U…Usako…" He whispered barely hearable

"NOOOOO!" Mercury suddenly cried, falling to the floor, her shoulders shook with her cries. Greg gathered her in his arms and Mars walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug she looked in her friends hand to see the Mercury computer with a straight red line going across the screen, tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone new at that point that she was gone. This was the end. Usagi was dead.

A small choked sob escaped Mamoru's throat as he gathered the cold girl into his arms, he held her close and sobbed into her golden limp hair.

"Usako wake up!! Please wake up!!! You can't leave me" Mamoru cried, stroking her cheek tenderly. Her eyes remained closed and her body remained still. Mamoru shook uncontrollably as more sobs burst from him. He closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking quickly from his eye lids.

All the Senshi were crying on their dates, Naru was clenching Umino's shirt and he was holding her tightly crying into her hair. (**AN: For BloomAmber, just imagine this being the end and you get the ending you wanted, and they all lived miserably ever after. Lol!!) **Neither of them noticed how Mamoru started to glow a light silver colour. Venus suddenly sensed an overwhelming amount of love surround them and she turned from Jupiter's shoulder and gasped.

The others looked to see what Venus was looking at and they also gasped.

"What is that?" Jupiter whispered in awe, staring at the glowing sobbing Mamoru.

"Ami-Chan can you're mercury computer tell us what that is?" Mars asked

"She doesn't need to. I already know…" Venus stated

"…But it's so rare, has only happened once…" Mercury continued

"…A thousand years ago…" Venus finished

"Will one of you tell us what the hell is going on!!?" Mars demanded

"It's a legend…a myth…nobody knows if it's real" Venus explained, turning her gaze onto the other Senshi.

"What!" Jupiter nearly shouted

"A thousand years ago, when the battle against the moon kingdom and Metalia, Endymion and Serenity were killed, however their bond, their love, created a silver string attaching each other for ever. Because of that bond, that love, they were reborn a thousand years later destined to find each other and be happy again, the string drawing them closer and closer together till they finally found each other…" Mercury concluded

Everyone stared at the blue senshi with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"So they're going to be taken away from us?? So they can be reborn a thousand years from now!!" Mars cried, turning back to the glowing Mamoru who still had his eyes closed and was sobbing.

"No. In the moon kingdom both of them died…" Venus said

"So what's happening now?" Josh suddenly spoke for the first time in ages.

Mars gasped and everyone turned their attention back onto the couple. They watched in awe as a single silver glowing tear fell down Mamoru's face and on to Usagi's still chest. Immediately her whole body burst into the same silver pulsing light. Mamoru opened his eyes and gasped.

"Usako?" He whispered, his voice broken from his cries. He took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly with his thumb, to his surprise it was warming up. He looked up at the Senshi with surprise and Venus and Mercury smiled reassuringly at him. He looked down at his princess and shook her gently.

"Usako? Can you hear me…?" He whispered again. Suddenly her chest started to move up and down slowly and the noise of her light breathing filled his ears. His eyes went wide.

"Usako!!!" He cried, tears filling his eyes with happiness as he watched her chest move up and down. Naru pulled away from Umino and gasped watching as her best friend's eyes started to flutter. They suddenly opened wide and a crystal blue.

Everyone gasped.

"M…Mamo-Chan?" She whispered in a hoarse voice

"Hai, it's me Usako…" Mamoru smiled, tears rolling down his face.

"Im alive?" She looked down at her body, touching her legs and then her stomach and then her face.

"You're alive" Mamoru cried, starting to shake.

"Beryl's…" Usagi started

"Gone" Mamoru finished

"Metalia's…"

"Banished…"

"You're crying… Usagi noticed, reaching up and gently brushed his tears away, however they just kept on falling. He smiled then wrapped his arms around her, startling her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, letting him sob into her neck. The Senshi all smiled, tears of joy pouring down their cheeks.

"The bond…" Mars sniffled, smiling brightly.

"Their love…" Jupiter also smiled

"Healed her…" Venus grinned

"Saved her…" Mars wiped her tears away

"And it's stronger then ever before" Mercury finished, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

* * *

The sun finally started to rise along the horizon, painting the sky a warming orange. Usagi was lying down in the grass talking to Naru and Umino with Mamoru by her side while the girls, now detransformed, were saying goodbye to their dates. 

"Gomenasai Naru-Chan!" Usagi cried, wrapping her weak arms around her friend "Demo…I couldn't tell you for you would be in danger and you to Umino…" Usagi said looking up at her geeky friend.

Naru smiled warmly "I understand Usagi-Chan, we will keep your secret, I promise. Wont we Umino," She turned to her boyfriend who was looking around the sky. "Umino," She scowled. He turned to her and grinned.

"Hai Usagi-Chan, your secret is safe with us…" He swore with a hint of laughter with in his voice. Usagi broke out into a grin and pulled out of Naru's arms and fell back against Mamoru's muscular chest.

"Even though you never even told me about you being a PRINCESS and destined to fall in love with a PRINCE!!" Naru squealed, Usagi giggled, pushing her over playfully.

------

Ken held tightly onto Makoto and refused to let her go, he sighed deeply with content as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"All of this has put everything into perspective" He suddenly broke the comfortable silence. Makoto looked up into his large green eyes and frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked

"It's made me realize how much I care for you Mako-Chan, and how much I don't want to loose you" He said warmly, gazing into her eyes.

"N…Nani? What are you saying…?" She gasped

"Will you be my girlfriend Makoto?"

She gasped, searching his eyes for sincerity and found it 100. She grinned.

"Hai!!! I'd love to be your girlfriend Ken!!" She cried

He smiled bending down and capturing her lips in his own.

------

"Minako, what you do is so dangerous! How do you cope with it all?" Josh asked the blonde infront of him.

"Its not a fact of being able to cope but having to cope, but you get used to it. It's really fun and it feels great saving people. Nothing like this has happened before…I mean one of us…You know…" Minako stuttered, looking away.

"You're so brave, im proud of you" Josh smiled, Minako gasped, her head turning to face him. She watched his smile and her face lit up in her own smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

------

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you Greg…" Ami asked the boy infront of him who was staring up at the sky.

"Not exactly, but I saw a great danger coming and a bad feeling told me something really bad was going to happen. That's why I called you, I wanted to be here for you, to protect you…great job I did of that. Mamoru wouldn't let me near you…" He explained

Ami put a small hand on his shoulder and he looked down at her shimmering eyes.

"Im glad he did, I wouldn't be able to bare it if you got hurt" Ami confessed

Greg's eyes widened and then he sighed "But I couldn't protect you…"

Ami smiled slightly "No but I felt your presence and that willed me to carry on fighting, without you here I would have lost it. Arigato…"

Greg grinned as a small blush stained her pale cheeks.

"Oh Ami…" He sighed with content.

------

Chad and Rei stood in silence, both facing away from each other. Not knowing what to say, suddenly Rei decided to break the silence.

"Gomen…" She stared turning around, Chad turned round and frowned at her. "For getting you involved in all this… this night was ment to be full of fun and laughter, it turned out to be a total disaster…"

"Iie Rei it didn't. I got to spend it with you. That could never be a disaster" Chad stated

Rei's eyes were glimmering in the warm sun light and she could only stare at him.

"And besides, I found out your secret at last. Now I know why the girls are always hanging around the temple and messing it up so I have to clean it" Chad chuckled

Rei scowled at him then broke into a giggle. Chad stopped laughing as soon as he heard the sweet sound and stared at Rei, admiration shinning through his eyes. Rei stopped giggling when she noticed the strange look on his face.

"What?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"N…Nothing, I just never heard you giggle like that before…" Chad muttered ignoring his goose bumps. Rei's smile widened and then it quickly turned into a playful scowl

"Well don't get used to it!" She said sternly, Chad grinned.

* * *

"Im so sorry minna for getting you involved in this…I hope you can all forgive me. Us." Usagi apologized to the guys, Naru and Umino. They all smiled warmly at her and Mamoru put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Usagi, we are just glad that you are alive and well" Umino said, the others all nodded their heads in agreement and Usagi smiled.

"Arigato," She thanked

"We all promise that we will keep your secret," Ken told them all, they all smiled with thanks.

"Hai, your secret is totally safe with us!!" Josh agreed winking at Minako, she giggled and blushed.

"Gomen, I and Umino have to go. Our mothers are going to grill us…" Naru explained

Usagi walked up to the couple and brought them both into a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything guys, you are the greatest friends a girl could have!" Usagi sniffled. Naru smiled warmly and let her go.

"Ja ne minna," Naru and Umino said in unison, waving at the crowd. They waved back and the couple disappeared over the hill.

"I have to go to," Greg sighed "I can already see what im in for," Ami sighed and nodded. He walked up to her and reached up a hand to cup her cheek. Without another warning his warm lips were brushing across her soft ones in a gentle feathery kiss. The Senshi all gasped and Makoto called out 'you go girl!' and they broke into giggles while the other guys oooo'ed and ahhhh'ed.

"Ok guys, nothing to see here, move on…" Usagi finally said, retaining her giggles.

"I better go to," Josh sighed, running his hand through his hair "My mom is going to so totally kill me…" Minako smiled and walked up to him. She reached up on tip toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek, leaving him speechless with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Call me" The blonde said smiling brightly and almost giggling at how cute he looked.

"I…I…er…erm…yea…" He breathed, Minako grinned.

Chad looked from the couple to the raven haired priestess infront of him.

"So, I'll meet you at the temple later then?" He asked as she looked up t him.

"Yea sure, I have to talk to the girls first…you should start helping grandpa with the cleaning, I'll be there soon" Rei explained

Chad nodded "Tonight's been…Interesting…"

Rei smiled slightly "I don't think interesting is the right word….more like…" She trailed off. Chad reached out a shaky hand and gently cupped her cheek. She jumped at the sudden contact and looked directly into his eyes. He stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Your cute when you ramble" He mumbled, she gasped, a blush coming to her cheeks. He started to inch closer towards her so they were only a few millimeters apart, there breathes mingling.

"Chad, are you coming back with us dude?" Josh suddenly asked walking over, the couple separated quickly. Both bright red. "Erm, was I interrupting something?" Josh grinned knowingly, restraining the urge to burst out laughing when they both became redder.

"I just don't want this to end" Makoto sighed, hugging Ken tighter. His face was buried in her soft chocolate brown hair.

"Me neither" Came a muffled reply

Makoto sighed once more, pulling out of the warm embrace reluctantly, searching his eyes for emotion. She found both happiness and sadness. She smiled which he returned warmly.

"Come on Ken! Your mums going to kill you!! Trust me!" Greg called from afar, snapping the couple out of their happy gaze. Ken sighed.

"I have to go" He mumbled quietly

"I know…" Makoto bowed her head

"This isn't the end…." Ken told her, taking a step closer to her, he reached out a hand and brought her chin up gently but firmly so she was staring at him. "Its only the beginning"

Makoto's sorrowful face broke into a grin and she nodded.

"I'll call you" She promised, beaming.

"No" Ken replied "I'll call you" He smiled

------

Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were standing side by side waving to the guys who were just about to disappear out of site.

"Ja ne, minna!!!" Usagi called smiling and waving

"Ja ne!!!" She heard them shout back.

She felt a strong warm hand hold her small shoulder and she turned around to see Mamoru smiling sadly at her. She smiled brightly at him, light shining in her crystal blue eyes. The Senshi all turned to the couple and sighed dreamily together.

Usagi and Mamoru laughed.

"Looks like some people have the love bug!!" Usagi teased, the Senshi scowled at her creating Usagi to go into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Odango! I have not got the love bug!!" Rei defended, glaring at the small blonde almost falling on the floor, giggling.

"Oh Rei, just admit it!! I am," Makoto said, sighing dreamily.

Rei folded her arms in a huff making everyone laugh.

"Lighten up Rei! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Usagi-Chan!" Minako giggled, and then fell silent when the memory of the past day flooded her. The others fell silent as did Usagi and bowed their heads.

"Come on guys, im ok! Thanks to Mamo-Chan" Usagi said, wiping the tears out of her eyes and smiling warmly up at Mamoru. He was smiling sadly sad. He reached out and brought her into a loving embrace.

The Senshi all smiled slightly as he buried his face in her soft golden locks, not allowing her to breath, she held him just as tightly as her small hands rested on his chest.

"We were so close to loosing you Usagi-Chan," Ami stated sadly

Mamoru allowed Usagi to pull out of his arms slightly to turn around, his hands moved to across her waist.

"But im fine now and that's all that matters really," Usagi smiled

"Well I promise that I will never let you do something that stupid again" Mamoru swore, holding her a little tighter, she leant against him and reached a hand behind her cupping his neck, without looking at him.

"She won't have to!! Beryl is gone! We can be normal!" Minako cheered, Usagi beamed.

"I can concentrate on my studies more!" Ami cheered, everyone frowned then broke out into giggles.

"I say we celebrate!" Usagi announced

"I agree to that!" Rei said

"Nani?! You're agreeing to something Usagi said?" Makoto asked, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. Rei blushed and Minako giggled.

"I think we should check her temperature Mako-Chan!" Usagi declared, smiling.

"Hush, Odango. Make the most of it, it doesn't happen often that you say something wise" Rei retorted, Usagi stuck out her small pink tongue in return.

"So where shall we celebrate?" Makoto said, deliberately interrupting the oncoming tongue war. Usagi scrunched up her face in thought.

"How about the arcade? I want to see Motoki-Onii-San" She suggested smiling, everyone nodded with agreement. They all began to walk home together. Usagi and Mamoru's fingers were entwined as they walked close. Everyone was talking excitedly. Suddenly Ami spotted two cats running towards them.

"USAGI-CHAN, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OK!" The black one cried, running up to the small blonde, tears streaming down her face. The white cat lowered its head, catching his breath. Minako bent over and picked him up, stroking him with a confused frown.

"Of course Luna…How do you..." Usagi was cut off by Luna's small sob. The blonde separated from Mamoru and picked the black feline up, stroking her comfortingly. "It's ok Luna, Im fine!" She reassured, looking to the white cat for an explanation.

"W…We felt the strong power of the moon princess come forth…" The white cat explained

"We felt you grow weaker and weaker Usagi!! I... I couldn't do anything" Luna sobbed. Usagi gasped and held her cat firmly but gently.

"We felt you fade gradually. Then you were gone…" Artemis's eyes filled with water as he remembered the feeling of a great darkness, loss and emptiness.

"Demo, she's not gone now Artemis! She's very much alive" Minako smiled, petting her friend comfortingly.

"Then we sensed a great force of love, we both saw it, a silver string tying two souls closer together. Closer than ever before…." Luna continued, smiling slightly, looking at both Usagi and Mamoru.

"By this time we were half way here, we thought you would probably be alive…" Artemis carried on

"But we weren't sure…"

"But now we are"

"And we're go glad, Usagi-Chan" Luna finished with a grin, tears of joy streaming down her wet fur. Usagi smiled at Luna lovingly

"Hai" Artemis agreed, smiling at the blonde.

After Luna dried her tears she jumped down from Usagi and the group started to walk again. Artemis jumped down and walked beside Luna. Mamoru captured Usagi's hand in his once more.

"So where are we heading?" Artemis asked the gang

"The arcade of course!" Usagi said with a large smile

"Surely you can think of a better way to celebrate!" Luna said

"Nope, what better way to celebrate than with the people you care about" Usagi replied

Everyone smiled at the giddy blonde.

"So what are you girls going to do now that evil is gone?" Artemis asked

"Well, im going to train harder as a priestess!" Rei exclaimed

"Im going to concentrate on my cooking skills, since I became a Senshi I've had no time to bake!" Makoto said with a sad smile. Usagi suddenly let out a squeal of joy at the mention of Makoto's baking. The gang smiled.

"Im going to take up volley ball again, with josh" Minako said with a faint blush. Everyone looked at Mamoru next.

"Medical school!" Mamoru said with an excited smile. Usagi grinned at his enthusiasm.

"What about you Ami-Chan?" Luna asked

"We all know the answer to that one" Rei said with a smile

"Im going to concentrate more on my studies, of course, I've fell so behind since becoming a Senshi. I'm only 10 chapters ahead on most subjects!" The blue haired girl said. Her voice was laced with despair.

Luna smiled, knowing she should have known the answer.

"Usagi-Chan what about you? Going to try boast up your grades, like Ami?" Artemis asked the blonde.

"Yeah right, Like Odango would ever do that!" Rei snorted

"Rei-Chan," Ami scowled "Have more faith in Usagi-Chan,"

"Iie, she's right. I wouldn't study if I was the most bored person on Earth!" Usagi exclaimed. Her face was scrunched up with disgust at the thought of all those books and words. Everyone giggled.

"I'll help you study if you like, Usako. I can be your tutor" Mamoru suggested, Usagi turned to look at him and smiled gratefully.

"Argiato Mamo-Chan, demo… I don't study" Usagi ended with a giggle. Mamoru smiled at the blonde and leant down, capturing her lips in a sweet short kiss. The girls all looked away.

"Ewww! Gross!" Minako giggled

"Get a room you two," Rei called behind her

Ami just blushed furiously and Makoto gave Usagi two thumbs up when they broke apart. Usagi and Mamoru blushed. The girls continued to walk down the hill, the couple lagging behind. Mamoru stopped, pulling the petite girl back. She almost fell over in surprise but Mamoru caught her before she fell. She smiled up at him then noticed how his eyes glimmered in the warm sunshine with unshed tears.

"Mamo-Chan what's-"She was cut of with Mamoru's shaky words

"I was so scared" He confessed, her eyes widened and she stared up at him. "Of loosing you, I…I don't know what I would have done if….if…" He looked away from her shining eyes, unable to continue his sentence.

"Mamo-Chan, im ok, thanks to you. Im alive and that's all because of you" Usagi cupped Mamoru's chin with her small hand and turned his head so he was facing her. She smiled lovingly. A tear escaped his barrier and slid down his cheek. Usagi went up on tip toes and brushed it off with her soft finger, he lent into her warm touch. He sighed deeply.

"If you d…died, I would have nobody left. I'd be all alone again, I don't want to be alone again Usako! Please don't leave me alone!" Mamoru cried suddenly, a chocked sob catching in his throat. Usagi gasped, not understanding what he was saying. But she didn't push him, he would tell her properly in his own time, when he was ready.

So she did the only thing she could do, she wrapped her arms around the upper class young man. His arms came around her small waist as he cried into her hair. After a while of silence and when Mamoru's tears had finally subsided, Usagi pulled away from him just far enough so she could see his face. She reached up a hand and gently wiped away his remaining tears.

"I promise Mamo-Chan I will never leave you alone, I shall always be with you" She swore, smiling up at him. He smiled back, pulling her back into his arms.

"I love you Usako" He whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you to Mamo-Chan" She replied smiling warmly up at him. He closed the remaining gap between them in a deep passionate kiss.

The girls and the two felines suddenly called out from infront of them.

"Come on you two love birds!! We haven't got all day" Rei yelled out, her voice echoing around the couple lost in each others taste. Usagi moaned into Mamoru's mouth and tilted her head back, deepening he kiss.

"Come on Ussssaaaagggggiiii" Minako whined loudly "Im hunnngrrrryyy"

Mamoru heard Usagi grumble in annoyance at the interruption and chuckled into her small sweet mouth. They finally broke apart reluctantly and Usagi turned around with a sigh and spotted her friends quite far away in the distance.

"Coming!!" Usagi yelled, she grabbed Mamoru's hand quickly. "Come on, if we make them wait any longer they're likely to Spork my eyes out" Usagi sighed pulled her boyfriend along towards the group. Mamoru chuckled after her and the joyful couple ran over to the Senshi and two grinning cats.

Together, linked arm in arm, hand in hand (or paw in paw) the group disappeared into the distance, laughing, chatting and simply enjoying the fact that the earth was once again peaceful and safe from the negaverse at last. Or so they think.

**AN: So finally we're at an end to this very long fanfic! wow!! im in tears! i dont want his to end ( i've enjoyed writing this sooo much and all of your reviews mean so much to me!! thank you all sooo much!! i am thinking about doing a sequel and i have a plot in mind, however, if you have a plot you would like to share with me then PM me!!! thank you all sooo much again!!! i really really really do hope you enjoyed this! a special thanks to BloomAmber, MeatballHeadedPrincess14 and GilmoreGirlsRocks for being so supportive thoughout the whole story!! and so this is the end. Take care everyone!!! xXx Sophi xXx**


End file.
